Prohibido Amor
by Rias Yuki
Summary: Una apasionada historia entre hermanos... Sera su amor aceptado?
1. Prohibido Amor cap 1

El manto oscuro de la noche cubría sus cuerpos desnudos brillantes de sudor, ya no había vuelta atrás, "eso" ya había ocurrido.

El sueño se apodero de ellos y el descanso poso sobre sus pechos... Un nuevo amanecer se aproximaba y los amantes descubrirían su pecado al despertar...

La lujuria los manipulo y los baño de placer, sus alientos se mezclaron haciéndose uno, al llegar su momento culmine gritaron sus nombres llenándose de éxtasis y así caer en el abismo del orgasmo...

La Razón jamás estuvo presente y de ello se arrepentirán cuando las luz los cege y las sabanas delaten aquel engaño.

Aquel Amor Prohibido...

...

No puedo creer que este haciendo esto... - se mordía los labios viéndolo ahí, perfecto, esperándola, mientras ella se desprendía el sostén - Por que pienso que me arrepentiré de esto mañana... - titubeó por un segundo, se encontró con su mirada y sus dudas se desvanecieron -

-No digas eso... - él la miraba aun mas deseoso - Solo.. déjate llevar... - una vez que su sostén se deslizo por sus hombros, la jaló por su muñeca, haciendo que esta caiga sobre su pecho, no dejo de verla a los ojos ni por un instante - Quizá me arrepienta también... pero... es lo que quiero hacer hoy y ahora.. Contigo y nadie mas...

-Ídem - sonrió sinceramente, pues así se sentía ella, acerco sus labios y roso apenas su boca, trago saliva nerviosa.

Aquel Moreno ansioso tomo su barbilla y la beso suave y pausadamente, lamia sus labios y exploraba tranquilo su interior, ese sabor tan dulce, tan familiar, a menta y primavera, sus pensamientos volaban con aquella sensación, viajaban a aquella tarde donde la conoció, a las miradas, sonrisas, su voz tan tranquila... Por fin podría probarla a toda ella...

Sus intrépidas manos se deslizaron de su cuello a su cintura, sus labios siguieron un camino similar, primero su mandíbula, dando pequeños mordiscos acompañados con una caricia de su lengua dando alivio a su piel agredida, no podía aguantarlo, la deseaba hace tanto, estaba en su cama, una oportunidad así no se volvería a dar en mil años y menos siendo la prometida de otro imbécil. "esta noche serás mía, me basta con una sola vez para que jamás te olvides de mi... Kagome..."

E..espera.. Bankotsu.. - detuvo sus besos, no debía pasar, esto no puede seguir, la azabache caía en su cruel realidad -

Ya comencé no me hagas esto por favor... - susurro lo más bajo y sensual posible, solo con tal de convencerla de seguir con aquella atrocidad -

Pero... - lo miro temerosa, ella también lo deseaba, pero como? Como pudo alguna vez fijarse en él -

Bankotsu la recostó sobre la cama y siguió con su dulce tortura, beso, mordida, lengua. Recorrió despacio su cintura con aquellas grandes manos, sostuvo su cadera con firmeza seguro de lo que quería, saborearla hasta la última gota. Kagome no podía resistirse, era demasiado, su excitación llegaría al límite.

Su mirada nunca se aparto de aquellos ojos café, clavo sus dedos en su carne dedicándole una sexy sonrisa, lamio su intimidad de abajo hacia arriba lento, succiono aquel punto que sabia, la haría enloquecer. Sintió como las manos de su amantes se aferraban a las sabanas, por lo que confirmo " lo está disfrutando ", su sonrisa se extendió aun mas dentro de sí.

Sus sedosos fluidos le sabían a gloria, Kag se deshacía entre las sabanas su cuerpo vibraba, Bank podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba, duro e impaciente por tomar mas de aquella delicada figura.

Nuestra protagonista jamás supo como, ni cuando terminaron recorriendo cada rincón de ese pequeño pero modesto departamento suyo, hasta caer rendidos sobre el sofá cama del living.

…

La suave brisa matutina de la reciente primavera, se coló por el ventanal y acarició el rostro de la azabache. Abrió sus ojos despacio, sintiendo la pesadez del mal dormir sobre ellos, un zumbido la aturdió sobresaltándola, el alcohol consumido la noche anterior hizo efecto inmediato provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza .

Hasta que despertaste… - cierto moreno semi desnudo se paseaba por la cocina, dirigiéndose a la tetera para quitarla del fuego, sorprendemente se había levantando mucho antes que Kag, lo que le dio tiempo de ducharse y hasta prepararle el desayuno a la tierna "Bella durmiente" -

La joven suspiró – De ahí el zumbido.. era la tetera… - Se sentó y acomodo tranquila hasta que se percato de su desnudez. – Pero que Demonios!?

Bankotzu se acerco con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa en el rostro – Acaso… no recuerdas la..- hizo una pequeña pausa para describir su aventura nocturna – entretenida noche que tuvimos?

E.. Entretenida!? – Ni ella podía disimular el ardor de su cara al pintarse totalmente escarlata –

Unos golpes interrumpieron la escandalosa escena.

Kag están tocando… esperabas a alguien hoy? – se sintió un tanto intrigado por esa inesperada visita.

Ella solo atinó a negar con vehemencia, todavía siquiera terminaba de asimilar los recientes hechos y mucho menos los de la pasada noche.

Kaaag! – Escucharon esa ronca voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta que a ambos les resulto familar, se miraron entre sí paralizados.

E… Es INUYASHAAAA! – La azabache corrió a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

El muchacho de larga trenza trataba de contener las carcajadas por la reacción por de mas exagerada de su, ahora bella amante, pues en eso se había convertido después de pasar una espectacular noche entre sus lujosas piernas.

Caminó tranquilo hacia la puerta para recibir al inoportuno imbécil de su cuñado.

Continuara…

Holaaaa Holaaa Holaaaa! Bueno este es el comienzo de una interesante historia de amor, cargada de mucho lemon para las coshiiinas lectoras del otro lado!

Espero sea de su agrado ya que es mi primer intento de hacer mas que un shot…

Acepto toda sugerencia y critica constructiva, me encantaría que todas me dieran una manito en esto en lo que soy inexperta.. como podrán ver!

Las veré prontito con otra actu que ya estoy tramitando, donde contare el contexto y ámbito de los personajes! Muchos besiitossss! Sayoonaraaa!

Rias Yuki Cambio y Fuera!


	2. Prohibido Amor Cap 2

Capitulo 2

Bueno les voy a contar de que va esta historia...

Primero lo primero, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y este "sujeto" con el que me acoste anoche es Bankotsu, mi hermano, si, MI HERMANO!

Denjenme decirles que nuestra "relación "no siempre tuvo este tinte perverso. Seguro quieren saber como fue que paso todo esto... Ya les cuento!

Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, eramos super pegotes, hacíamos todo juntos, desde jugar, dormir y hasta bañarnos. Fue mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras. Vivimos tantas cosas... disfrutamos y sufrimos mucho a la par, nuestra infancia.

Nuestro padre Issei es un reconocido cirujano cardiologo, nuestra madre Naomi una fiel y bondadosa enfermer, trabajaban juntos en el hospital principal de la ciudad.

Nuestra vida cambio cuando eramos peques, yo tenia unos 5 añitos y estaba en el jardin de infantes, mi hermano tenia 6 y ya habia comenzado la primaria. El iba a buscarme a la salida del jardin, ya que mis padres cargaban con un horario bastante pesado.

Lo que mas recuerdo era que discutian sin cesar, no habia comida que compartieramos que no terminara en una pelea, Bank me refugiaba en su cuarto cada vez que sucedia, para que no ollera las barbaridades que se decian.

Recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer...

Flash Back...Flash Back...Flash Back...

Profesora: Kag cariño, tu hermano ya esta aqui, te esta esperando - llamó a la pequeña que veía como luchaba por ponerse su abrigo solita.

\- Si! Enseguida voy! -Kag torpemente terminaba de abotonarse el saco con prisa. - Aiiishhh! odio los botones!

La señorita la despidió con una gran sonrisa. - Hasta mañana cariño!

Corrió a los brazos de Bank, como adoraba que la pasara a buscar.

-Onii Chan! - Salto a sus brazos apretujandolo con fuerza.

\- Kag! - El morenito correspondió con alegria aquel abrazo. Bank era el hermanito ideal, amaba a Kag mas que a nada en el mundo, la cuidaba como a una joya. - Te tardaste! otra vez problemas con los botones? - Dijo en tono burlon, no habia nada mas divertido que molestar a su hermanita.

-Buuu!- Infló sus cachetitos molesta - Torpes Botones! Nunca me ayudan!

-Jajajaja ya veras que pronto no tendrás mas problemas con eso - Revolvió su cabello y busco su mirada, y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo otra vez despreocupadamente. Kag era voluble, pasaba de enojo a la risa e viceversa, era muy divertido ver esos cambios abruptos de humor.

-Onii Chan? - tomo su mano y siguieron caminando de vuelta a casa.

\- Si? - Su mano era tan pequeña pero tan calida a la vez, lo reconfortaba con ese tan simple tacto.

\- Papa y mama no estaran en casa cuando volvamos verdad? - preguntó sabiendo muy bien cual seria la respuesta.

\- mmm...no creo, por que? - Sonrió, kag se traía algo era seguro.

\- Podemos...mmm... ir al parque? a ese que esta cerquita de casa! - puso su mejor carita de cachorrito vagabundo.

-Si mama y papa se enteran, estamos fritos!- exclamó riendo.

\- Por favor! - No quedaba de otra para Kag, tendría que recurrir a sus pucheritos ultra kawai para convencerlo.

Nego con la cabeza aun sonriendole - Como negarme cuando me pones esas caras! - No podia resistirse, era tan tierna. - Okey! Vamos. Pero solo un ratito.

\- Bieeeeen! - Daba saltitos super feliz.

El parque se ubicaba a unas pocas cuadras, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Era amplio, verde, con los tipicos juegos para niños, un precioso jardín extenso para que los padres pudiera retozar, sin perder de vista a sus niños.

Bank acompaño a su hermanita a los columpios, y se subió a la fuerza al sube y baja, ya que no podía permitir que su adorada Kag buscara a otro compañero de juegos. Siguieron otra media hora mas de diversión.

\- Kag se hace tarde, vamos?- No quería irse, pero si por casualidad sus padres llegaban antes que ellos a casa se armaría un escándalo.

\- Ya? Estaba tan entretenida...- Pucherió una vez mas.

\- Lo se, lo se, pero nuestros padres nos van a matar, ya sabes los histericos q se ponen - La tomo de la mano para emprender el viaje de vuelta.

Caminaron a través de ese hermoso jardin, cuando kag se detuvo en seco.

\- Kag? Que pasa? - Su hermano la miró, estaba cabizbaja viendo algo.

-Onii Chan! esos son treboles!? - Lo miró ilusionada.

\- Eh? - se fijó con mas atencion. - Si kag, eso son. -

-Quiero uno! Sabias que traen suerte?- Le conto entusiasmada.

\- Emm... si, pero no todos, el trebol de 4 hojas es el mas especial, el que trae suerte - Puso carita de sabeloto, típica.

\- Es cierto eso?- Se sintió cuririosa.

\- Claro! - El pequeño le sonrió.

\- Busquemos uno Onii chan! Por fi! - dijo Kag ilusionada.

\- Para que quieres uno hermanita? Mira que no es nada sencillo encontrarlos. - advirtió.

-Quiero pedirle un deseo al trebol obviamente! - afirmo la niña.

\- Okey Okey - le sonrió - Pero tendrá que ser otro dia, si no nos damos prisa estaremos en problemas.

Relata Kag******************************************************

Esa tarde regresamos a casa sin mayores problemas, al rato nuestros padres habian vuelto del trabajo y se ponian a cocinar.

Ya en la mesa a punto de cenar, mi mama sacaba agua del refri, cuando un par de sobres que estaban alli arriba, caen al suelo. Los tomo y su cara se transformó al abrirlos.

-Issei, puedes decirme que es esto? - Le arrojó los papeles en el rostro.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos petrificados. Papa los tomo despreocupado y al verlos palideció.

-Que carajo!- Salto de la mesa.

-Son 3 facturas vencidas de la luz! y un aviso de corte Issei!- Grito molesta.

\- Yo no tenia idea! - Se excuso tontamente.

-Aaaisshh! Como puedes ser tan irresponsable! Mañana tendre que resolver esto yo mismo, y para colmo llegare tarde al trabajo. Me regañaran por tu culpa!

\- Lo siento Naomi, yo me encargare en cuanto pueda - Se veía super avergonzado.

-Estoy cansada de tener que hacerme cargo de todo aqui! Cuando tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo!- Reclamó con severidad.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir Amor! - Trato de apaciguar su enojo.

Bank tomo mi mano y la apretó, ya que me vió fruncir el rostro asustada por aquellos gritos. Se inclinó hacia mi y me susurro.

-Kag vamonos a mi cuarto- Me sostuvo de la mano con firmeza y me guió hacia alla.

Nos acostamos juntos, y nos quedamos acurrucados alli, viéndonos. Me acobijó y acarició mi mejilla húmeda por mis lagrimas.

\- Tranquila.. yo estoy aqui para cuidarte Kag.-

Esa mirada..mi hermano hacia lo imposible para mantenerse fuerte por los dos. Me sentía reconfortada pero a la vez culpable por ser una carga para él.

Apoye mi mano sobre la suya, que aun estaba en mi mejilla, la acaricie un poco.

\- Onii Chan no te preocupes por mi - Sonrei desde mi alma con todas las fuerzas, no logré engañarlo, lo sé.

\- Kagome te protegerá tambien - Apreté su mano con ternura, y vi un leve sonrojo en su carita.

Pronto caí en el sueño, no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo. Desperté con la voz de mi hermano llamandome.

\- Kag! Kag, despierta! - Lo vi exaltado y nerviosa. Froté mi ojos aun dormida.

\- Que pasa Onii chan!? ya... me habia quedado dormida...-

-Kag debemos escapar! Nuestros padres...- Se detuvo buscando valor para hablar, o eso parecia.

\- Escaparnos..? y nuestros padres que, que pasa con ellos hermanito? - ya había captado toda mi atención.

-Se... Se divorciaran! - Juro haber visto una lagrima en su rostro, era la primera vez que veía a mi hermano...llorar...

Continuara...

Bueno aqui el segundo cap de Prohibido Amor...

Gomeeen Gomeeen por haberme tardado tanto! es que estuve sin compu por un laaaargo tiempo! hare lo posible por actualizar cada dos o 3 semanas!

Sayonara!

Diana, cambio y fuera! 3


	3. Prohibido Amor Cap 3

Prohibido amor

Capitulo 3

Esa noche fria salimos asi sin mas, nos escapamos, a donde? No tenia idea, eramos solo un par de niños asustados recorriendo las calles desoladas del barrio, a la madrugada. Supimos escabullirnos sin que nuestros padres se percataran.

-Onii chan? – no me miraba. – Onii chan? – seguía sin poder verle la cara, tire de su impermeable. – Bank mírame por favor. – Solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien…yo… estoy bien..- Se detuvo pero jamas se volteo a verme.

\- A donde iremos Onii chan? – hacia mucho frio, y estaba muy triste, me aguantaba las ganas de llorar solo por mi hermano, lo haría sentir peor y la verdad no quería.

\- Estaba pensando que… podríamos ir a buscar aquellos tréboles… - se volteó y allí pude verlo, su expresión era dolorosa, sorbía por la nariz y pucheriaba como el niño que era en realidad. Perdido como yo… Fragil y pequeño.

\- Ahora? – respondi. – por que quieres ir a buscarlos? –

\- Quiero pedirles un deseo…- trago saliva y una gruesa lagrima, que había sido negada rodo por su mejilla, ese rostro se contrajo en tristeza.

\- Que.. que deseo Onii Chan..? – Yo temblaba, ya no sabia si era por el frio, la tristeza, o la desesperación que sentía por consolar aquel niño parado junto a mi.

\- Tengo que pedirle…- vi sus manos convertirse en puños apretados fuertemente – Quiero pedirle…- otras dos lagrimas cayeron de su carita – Que pase lo que pase, nosotros… sigamos juntos… para siempre… -

-Oniii chan! – Ya no lo aguante y salte a sus brazos, lo apreté fuerte y sentí sus manos en mi espalda envolviéndome con mucha mas fuerza. – Lo estaremos hermano! Pase lo que pase! Jamas nos podrán separar-

Esa madrugada luego de habernos quedado un rato abrazados, llorando todo lo que queríamos, fuimos a buscar esos benditos tréboles. Me encantaría decirles que logramos nuestro objetivo y los encontramos, pero no fue asi.

Vi a mi hermano arrodillado en el pasto, buscando desesperadamente, la lluvia nos atrapó y nos estábamos empapando.

-Onii chan..- apoye mi mano en su hombro – vámonos a casa, te estas embarrando y con esta lluvia no vamos a encontrar nada. – fui suave al decirlo, no quería romper su esperanza, pero ya no creía encontrarlos.

\- Papa y mama deben estar buscándonos..- apreté su hombro animándolo para seguir.

-No quiero! – su voz se quebró – No quiero volver a casa! – se giro y su cara ya no era de tristeza, estaba entre mezclada con frustacion y mas desesperación. –Si volvemos, estoy seguro de que… nos separaran Kag! –

Me quede atónita, se me formo un nudo en el estomago. Obviamente no quería que me separaran de mi hermanito, pero no teníamos de otra, debíamos volver a casa, nos congelaríamos… si no es que nos encuentran nuestros padres primero y nos dan la tunda de nuestras vidas.

Bankotzu miro hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia mojara su dulce carita. Cerró sus ojos, creo que deseando lo mismo que yo…

"Por favor, dejanos estar juntos por siempre, Quiero compartir mi vida con esta persona, dejanos ser felices juntos. Onegaii "

Bankotsu tenia toda la razón, cuando volvimos, nuestros padres a los pocos días se separaron. Mi padre se llevo consigo a mi hermano, y yo me quede con mi madre.

Desde entonces jamas nos volvimos a ver. Todas las noches rogaba por mi Bank, que este bien, que encuentre la felicidad y que ojala algún dia nos volvamos a encontrar.

…

Fue en la primavera de mis 16 años cuando me lo volvi a cruzar, jamas me hubiera imaginado que él volveria a mi vida asi de repente y sin avisar, para cambiarlo todo.

Les contare como fueron los acontecimientos desde aquel entonces hasta hoy.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, preparándome para ir al colegio. Era un dia como cualquier otro.

Me mire al espejo, mi pelo negro suelto, suavemente ondulado, caia en cascada por debajo de mi pecho. Vestia mi uniforme escolar, camisa blanca ajustada, mi chaqueta negra bien entallada, un elegante moño rojo y mi minifalda tableada, roja al mismo tono que el moño y de estilo cuadrille. Portaba también unas medias negras que llegaban hasta los muslos y unas botas negras bajitas. Como hace frio me pondré mi Montgomery y mi hermosa bunfanda blanca para contrastar el negro.

Tome mi maleta y baje al primer piso, mi mama me esperaba con el desayuno.

-Cariño no vas a desayunar?- Otra vez la tendría que dejar desayunando sola.

-Lo siento mama!- Le hice una mueca – Otra vez voy saliendo tarde!- me acerque rápido a darle un beso con mi cara de "Por favor Perdoname" y Sali por la puerta del frente.

Comencé mi camino habitual para ir al colegio, me puse los auriculares y puse a sonar mi adorada Katy Perry.

Caminaba tranquila tarareando cuando siento que alguien me jala de la ropa y me gira.

-Kagome! Buenos Dias! – una hermosa sonrisa me alegra la mañana.

-Sango! Buenos Dias! También vas tarde? – Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga. Ella siempre tan animada en las mañanas. Me quité los auriculares, seguro le daríamos a la parla todo el camino.

La vi suspirar antes de contestarme. –Uffff te lo digo amiga, no tengo idea de cuando fue que lo apague! – me hizo reir, ésta Sango… somos tan parecidas, será por eso que nos llevamos tan bien?

-Me paso lo mismo!- la tome del brazo y seguimos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al portón del colegio.

Venian llegando los alumnos y se iban acumulando en la entrada, los mismos de siempre, pero… uno en particular me llamó la atención. Estaba apoyando en las rejas como esperando a alguien.

-Lo viste? – Sango me codeo. –Es el alumno nuevo de ultimo año, escuche que comenzaba esta semana.-

-Que extraño no? – me dio mas curiosidad – Quien se cambia de escuela a unos meses de terminar el año? –

-mmm… ahora que lo dices… es raro..- Sango se detuvo y me hizo una seña con la cabeza, nuestras amigas se acercaban.

-Kagome, Sango! Hola! – Yura y Ayame nos saludaron al unísono.

-Vieron al chico nuevo? Es mi imaginación o esta super partible!? – Alli estaba Yura con su vocabulario tan particular.

-Sin dudas! – Agrego Ayame – Es mi impresión o esta mirando hacia aca? – Trate de ver entre las chicas y la multitud y asi era.

-Un momento… - Sango giro a verlo disimuladamente – Demonios Kag! Te esta mirando a ti. -

Por un momento, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un fuerte palpito resonando en mis oídos. Sango tenia razón, ese chico me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la vista. Mi cara empezó a arder sin ninguna razón, pero al igual que él no pude dejar de mirarlo. Ese azul era demasiado cautivador y un tanto familiar.

-Rayos! Viene hacia aca! – Yura se volteo y le sonrió coquetamente al chico, puso su típica pose seductora. Lo que sorprendió a todas es que la paso de largo sin prestarle ni la mas minima atención. Yura quedo petrificada, no podía creerlo. La ignoro por completo,justo a la chica tildada como la mas sensual y popular de la escuela.

Lo que menos podía creer, es que aquel Moreno de larga trenza negra, me tomo del brazo y sin pronunciar ni una palabra me arrastro con él.

No pude siquiera quejarme por aquel atrevimiento, solo gesticulaba mientras el me llevaba a no se donde, sin poder soltar ni una silaba.

" Pero que demonios le pasa a este?"

Cuando me solto estábamos bajo la sombra de un arbolada en la esquina de aquella escuela.

Se detuvo y volteo a verme con las manos en los bolsillos, una postura muy casual y relajada, como si estuviera con una amiga, cuando yo en cambio lo miraba descolocada, era un total desconocido, como estar asi tan suelta como él?

-Lo veo y no lo creo… - Su voz fue suave pero grave a la vez, muy masculina. – Como has crecido Kag! – y la vi, su hermosa y radiante sonrisa, mi corazón se detuvo, había algo en el tan fascinante, lo sentía muy cercano, como si lo conociera de algún lado, y con lo que me dijo me queda mas que claro que él si me conocía, pero aun no entiendo, de donde? Una sonrisa asi, es difícil de olvidar.

-D disculpa?- Lo observe con atención, su rostro de finas facciones me llamaban la atención, esos ojos, tienen un profundidad poderosa, podría ahogarme en ellos con facilidad. Como es que no logro recordar a esta persona.

-De verdad kag, no me recuerdas? – Vi que hizo un gesto de tristeza, un puchero, que ahora que lo veo no parece encajar en él.

Nege despacio, con mi mirada clavada en él, cautelosa. – mmm… tendría que? – me anime a preguntar.

-Me siento bastante decepcionado la verdad, quieres que te diga quien soy? – Volvió a cambiar, me dedico una media sonrisa, se veía un poco engreído, pero no voy a negar que me encanto este gesto también.

-Si, me gustaría saber quien es el desubicado que me arrastró hasta aquí, sin ninguna explicación, me la debes no? – Tanto misterio me estaba enfermando.

Él se llevo la mano a la boca, tapándose, si, se ve que le causo gracia mi reacción frustrada.

-Lo siento Kag, no tenia idea de que tenias tan poca paciencia. – Se esta burlando de mi? Resultó ser un tarado. – Bien, pues ven y dale a tu hermano un abrazo! – Extendió su brazos esperando a que lo abrazara.

Espera.. escuche bien? Dijo mi hermano? Naaaa, esto debe ser una broma, y una muy mala. Este morenazo no puede ser Bankotsu, o si?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Estaré muy pronto escribiendo el siguiente!

Estoy super agradecida a todas las que me prestan un poquito de su tiempo y me leen, son lo mas! Las amo! Gracias por el apoyo!


	4. Prohibido Amor Cap 4

PROHIBIDO AMOR

Cap 4

-Es una broma cierto? – Mire hacia los lados, por si mis amigas u otros estarían espiando mi reacción ante esta broma de mal gusto.

Bank parpadeó intrigado. – Que estas mirando? – agitó su mano en frente del rostro de la azabache. – Oyeee! Aquí! Soy tu hermano! No es ninguna broma Kag! – La sostuvo de los hombros y la agito suavemente para que dejara de curiosear y lo mirara directamente.

Lo vi a la cara y trague saliva, este chico de verdad… - Bankotsu?-

-El mismo!- Sonrió divinamente.

-Puta Madreeeee! – Salté a sus brazos colgándome de su cuello- Oniii Chaaan! Onii chan! Oni chan! – No lo podía creer, no cabía en mi de la felicidad, de verdad estaba con mi hermano, al fin nos volvemos a ver, hay tantooo que quiero preguntarle, tanto que quiero saber, tanto para contar.

Por su parte Bankotsu…

-Siiii! – la envolví en mis brazos y no pude evitar girarla conmigo, Dios, estoy tan feliz, está tan grande… -Kag… deberíamos… - Empecé a notar sus pechos apretados contra mi torso, demasiado cerca, DEMACIADO pegada a mi. Por favor hermana sigo siendo un hombre sabes? – despegarnos un poco no?- me sonroje como un adolecente de 15, que me pasa? Prometi no dejarme llevar, detente Bankotsu.

-Oh si, tienes razón! Cualquiera podría pensar que somos una parejita jajaja – Se sonrojó como yo y rasco su nuca con simpleza. Ayyy Kag, no tienes idea de como esperaba verte de esta forma.

Se apartó un poco de mi y pude tomarme mi tiempo para observarla con cuidado, cosa que no pude hacer cuando estábamos frente a la escuela con tanta gente cruzándose.

De veras mi hermana se había convertido en una hermosa joven, es mas… bajo todo ese uniforme puedo imaginarme su figura curvilínea, sus piernas aunque estaban ocultas bajo sus medias se veian preciosas, su cintura pequeña y ni hablar de sus pechos, madre mia eran como me los imaginaba y creo que mas grandes, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, era igual de angelical como lo recordaba. Me mira con emoción, con ese leve sonrojo aun en sus mejillas. Tendré que contenerme mas de lo que creí.

-Estas linda como siempre! Y no te preocupes por los demás…- acaricie su cabello como solia hacer de pequeños, esta tan suave y sedoso, es un verdadero placer poder volver a tocarte hermanita.

-Gracias! Y tu no estas nada mal Onii chan! – me sonrió, aunque su comentario fue inocente, me gusto oírla. – Como es que estas aquí!? Donde vives? Papa sigue contigo? – Arremetió con su interrogatorio.

-Calma, calma ya tendremos tiempo de conversar mas tranquilos, luego de clases. Te acompaño? Y de paso me muestras las instalaciones, si? – La tome de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Sin dudas destacábamos del resto, al caminar por los pasillos, no nos quitaban las miradas de encima, soy nuevo y entiendo que despierte su curiosidad, pero el público masculino evidentemente ojeaba a mi hermanita y el hecho de que íbamos de la mano. Me hierve la sangre, será que ella es popular entre los chicos? Me volvería loco, si supiera que alguno de estos mocosos le haya rozado siquiera un pelo de su hermosa cabeza.

La mire de soslayo, su cabello se mecía elegante con su andar, parecía uno de mis sueños, pero esto es real, puedo sentir su mano cálida apretando la mía, sus finos dedos entrelazando los mios, con tan simple tacto me hace muy feliz.

Nos detuvimos cerca de su aula cuando veo que un joven parado frente a la puerta le clava una mirada feroz, que le pasa?

-Bank aquí te dejo, cuando terminen las clases nos vemos en….- No podía prestarle atención a lo que Kagome decía, quien es ese tipo? Su cabello es extraño, será un tono ceniza? Quien demonios se podría pintar el cabello de ese color! –Te parece bien? – agito su mano sobre mi y desvié la mirada hacia ella. – Onii chan escuchaste? –

-Eh! Si si no hay problema- le sonreí y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, pude notar como el rostro de aquel chico peliplata se endureció en molestia, y a propósito le dedique una de mis típicas sonrisas arrogantes, respingó al verme.

Me aleje caminando despacio y al cruzarme con este sujeto, que se dirigía al encuentro con mi hermana, lo empuje con mi hombro. "Si, a mi también me caes mal, para que te quede claro."

Mi curso estaba a un par del de ella, asique antes de entrar pude ver a mi hermana saludando a aquel tipejo, me asqueo de solo verlo, el muy hijo de su madre la abrazó sabiendo que yo estaba observando, "Asi que posesivo eh? Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda a su lado, ya tienes las horas contadas amigo. "

Relata Kag.

Las clases comenzaron normalmente, Inuyasha se sento a mi lado como de costumbre, pero no dejaba de tener un aspecto bastante tosco, molesto por algo, todavía no se cual seria el motivo.

Yura que estaba sentada detrás mio junto a Ayame, pinchó mi espalda, aprovechando que nuestro profesor se había ausentado unos minutos.

-Eyyy Kaaag!- pinchaba mi espalda con mas insistencia.

-Yaa yaa que pasa!? – me gire para verla.

-Dime que fue lo que te dijo ese Adonis alla afuera? – Me miro con picardía.

.-Ah sii, Bankotsu! – Un aura oscura envolvió a Inuyasha, sigue con su mal humar tan evidente.

-Con que asi se llama ese bombon eh!? – puso su dedo índice en el mentón haciéndose ideas de, vaya una a saber.

-Jeje te parece mi hermano un bombon? – le sonreí a Yura y pude notar a Inuyasha saltar de su asiento.

-TU HERMANO!? – Inuyasha, Yura, Ayame, Sango y hasta Miroku quien estaba sentado junto a esta ultima exclamaron lo mismo.

Bueno y ya que todos estaban al pendiente de mi, les conte mi emotivo encuentro con mi amado Onii chan.

-Asi que ese era tu hermano?- Inuyasha parecía perturbado y sorprendido.

-Si, a mi también me parece rarísimo encontrármelo de nuevo, hace años que no se nada de él, después de que mis papas se separaran cuando era niña, él y mi papa se borraron del mapa.

-Y por que crees que halla vuelto? Digo justo ahora, y hasta se inscribió en tu misma escuela.- Ahora Sango era la curiosa.

-Bueno pues… no tengo idea… Todavia no nos hemos sentado hablar, le preguntaré cuando estemos solos. – Respondí.

-Solos!? – Soltó Inuyasha, cuando lo mire, desvió el rostro sonrojado, ni idea de por que. – Digo… mmm…- carraspeó antes de seguir. –A a mi me..me gustaría conocerlo también.-

-Inuyasha tengo que conversar con el primero, cuando nos pongamos al dia yo te lo presento si? – Inuyasha se quedo callado sin replicarme nada. Estara celoso? Naa Imposible, si estamos hablando de mi hermano.

La conversación quedo ahí, ya que el profesor Naraku Takeda reinició su parloteo aburrido al volver de la biblioteca.

…..

Al final de clases iba saliendo del colegio con mis amigas, cuando lo veo allí, contra el portón del colegio como esta mañana, todo lindo mi hermano, esperándome.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana! – Me despedí y troté hacia mi hermano.

-Kag! – levanto su brazo saludándome.

-Nos vamos? – le sonreí animada.

-Claro, te acompaño a casa.- Tomo mi bolso y comenzamos a caminar, estaba totalmente nerviosa ahora, no sabia que esperar de este chico, puede ser mi hermano pero… hace casi 11 años que no lo veo, los dos somos un par de desconocidos.

-Onii chan… vas a contarme ahora como es que volviste? – Me quede expectante, lo vi inhalar para poder continuar.

-Bien, no se por donde comenzar…- Se mordió el labio, OMG por que ese simple gesto puso mi corazón a mil, que rayos! –La verdad en resumidas cuentas es que… papa y mama volverán a casarse, por eso es que volvimos a la ciudad. –

-Quee!? Mama y papa!? Juntos de nuevo!? – Cuando carajos paso eso y ni siquiera me di cuenta, espera…osea que….- Como!? Cuando!? Por que!?

-Jajajaja siii lo se es loquísimo verdad? – Bankotsu ya lo tenía asimilado, como es que me vengo a enterar por él? Mi mama no me pensaba decir nada hasta que este par volvieran asi nada mas?.

-No lo creo… No estas jugando conmigo verdad? Onii chan? – lo mire seriamente.

-No podría jugar con un tema asi, de verdad, mama y papa regresaran juntos. Ah y la semana que viene nos iremos a mudar con ustedes! –

-Khaaaaaaa!?- Grite de la impresión.

…...

Bueno aquí esta la actu! Espero les guste, y puedan entenderme, soy novata, asique no se escribir a las mil maravillas, sepan disculpar. Los diálogos no son mi fuerte, trato lo mas posible de dejar claro que siente cada personaje, quizás sea un poco denso pero para mi es importante.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu y espero con mucha ilusión sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, putiadas, lo que quieran, etc jajajajaj

Las amooo muchas gracias por apoyarme y darme su preciado tiempo para leerme!

Sayonaraaaaa!

Diana, Cambio y Fuera :*


	5. Prohibido Amor Cap 5

Capitulo 5

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…- Es complicado asimilar todo esto de un solo golpe, me quede realmente sorprendida. –Y tu hace cuanto que sabes eso? Digo.. Papa te había dicho que continuaba en contacto con mama? – lo tome de la mano para dirigirme a un banco que estaba a pocos pasos de nosotros.

Él me siguió de buena gana, pensando en lo que le había preguntado, una vez sentado, dejo las mochilas en el suelo y me miro.

-Bueno a decir verdad, no me lo dijo directamente… Lo encontré hace mas o menos 2 meses conversando muy animadamente por teléfono, y al pasar a su lado escuche una voz femenina conocida, y allí fue cuando le obligue a contarme en que andaba…- Se cruzó de brazos ensimismado recordando.

-mmm… ya veo, osea que quizás no tenia intenciones de decírtelo hasta que esto de la boda se confirmara. Por que se habran guardado este secreto…?- Tenia miles de dudas acerca de este matrimonio tan repentino.

-Bueno tengo mis sospechas, pero bueno, no le demos mas vueltas al tema, el hecho es que pronto volveremos a estar juntos como antes! – Me empujó suavemente tratando de animarme.

-Como la familia que somos y jamas tendríamos que haber dejado de ser! – Sonreí plenamente feliz, pero algo en Bankotsu me decía que no estaba tan cómodo con la idea como yo. Su mirada cambió, parecía algo…desilusionado? – Que tienes Onii chan? Acaso dije algo que te molestara? – Que extraño, hace un momento estaba entusiasmado como yo.

Relata Bank.

-No… es solo que…- Como le digo, que me muero por dentro cuando me trata sólo como su hermano? De todas formas tengo que seguir con esta farsa del Onii chan, asi puedo seguir a su lado sin sospecha alguna. –Todavia no me hago a la idea de mudarnos asi tan de repente, pero me agrada la idea, de verdad. – Su mirada cambio de preocupación a la de alivio.

-Que bueno oírlo, tendre que ayudarte con eso… - Me reí, es verdad, Kag a madurado mucho y ahora tiene mas obligaciones que de cuando era tan solo una niña.

-Hagamoslo juntos!- me levante del asiento perturbado por mis propios pensamientos al decirle eso. De la mudanza Bank, hablamos de la mudanza, deja de imaginar idioteces.

-Ya nos vamos? – tomo las mochilas y me miro expectante.

-Si! Te acompaño a casa! – Me adelante a tomar los bolsos y la ayude a levantarse tendiéndole la mano. –Vamos mi bella princesa? – Pero antes besé su mano con extrema delicadeza y luego levante la vista para ver su expresión.

-Q que haces..? – Logro decirme casi en un susurro con sus divinas mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo este tipo de gestos, me pongo a pensar que caras pondría si me la llevara a la ca… STOP ahí Bankotsu.

-No puedo ser caballero con mi hermanita? – me reí despreocupadamente para que no me tomara enserio… aunque se que no lo haría. –A demás cuando eras pequeña siempre decias que yo era tu príncipe azul, acaso ya no lo soy mas? – Caminamos juntos hacia la casa y disimuladamente trague nervioso por su respuesta.

-mmm… bueno hay cosas de las que todavía no te eh contado…- me que helado, es que ya tiene a alguien en su vida? – junté valor y pregunté.

-Ya tienes novio? – Si es ese imbécil de pelo plateado lo mato.

-Algo parecido… – respondió pensativa.

-Como asi? – dame detalles Kag!

-Es complicado, cuando tengamos mas tiempo te cuento si? – Parece que no quiere decirme nada.

-Bueno ahora, cuando te deje en casa… no le digas a mama que viniste conmigo, todavía no estoy listo para verla. –

-De acuerdo… - me contestó ya llegando a su departamento, y para mi sorpresa había alguien esperándola, si era ese maldito que me cae pésimo, es que acaso tiene algo con Kagome?

-Oh Inuyasha! – se soltó de mi brazo y corrió hacia él, creí escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose a pedazos, pero obviamente no me inmuté, no iba dejar que ese payaso se la gozara conmigo.

Los vi abrazarse y quedarse asi, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, no se como mi cara no se deformo con las nausias que me daban. Me acerque lo suficiente para hacerme notar y escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Kag! Te estaba esperando, quería pedirte prestados unos apuntes – le sonrió empalagosamente.

-Claro! Ah espera ya los presento, Inu este es mi Oni Chan Bankotsu, Oni Chan él es Inuyasha – Kag me jalo del brazo para que lo saludara, con mi mejor cara de pocos amigos, le tendí la mano, él no se quedó atrás, puso una cara de perro rabioso retratable.

Me mantuvo la mano en un apretón firme, al igual que la mirada fija, por un instante parecía que batallábamos por el amor de una misma damisela. Cuando lo solté no le aparte la vista y el perro mucho menos, la tensión se sentía en el aire, pero al escuchar lo siguiente casi me desmayo.

-Un placer, soy Inuyasha su prometido. – la sonrisa victoriosa que me dedico fue despreciable.

-El placer es todo tuyo…- Mascullé odioso.

-O oni chan… - Mi pobre hermanita no sabia que hacer, se veía inquieta y mas incomoda que nosotros, asique le hice un favor y me despedí de ambos. Le di su bolso y me acerque para besarle la mejilla pero sin antes susurrarle algo.

-Recuerda que eres solo mia… - su cara fue todo un poema. Me alejé con la mochila al hombro y levante mi brazo despidiéndome del otro payaso.

Ahora se a que atenerme, no pienso dejarle mi hermanita a aquella bestia. Prepárate Inubaka, la guerra acaba de comenzar y por nada del mundo te quedaras con mi preciado tesoro y mucho menos ahora que eh regrasado por ella.

Relata Kag.

Que demonios acaba de decirme? Ahora si que estoy confundida… Entiendo que no le caiga bien Inuyasha, pero por que decirme algo asi? Mi cara estuvo roja desde esa tarde y hasta que me fui a dormir.

Inuyasha también se puso de un humor inaguantable asique me despedí de él rapidito en mi puerta sin que mi madre lo alcance a ver, si no seguramente lo invitaba a cenar y me lo iba tener que aguantar toda la noche.

Cenamos tranquilas con mi mama, no quise acribillarla a preguntas, sentí que no era el momento, a demás ella también parecía cansada después de su jornada laboral.

Subí a mi cuarto y me prepare para dormir, aunque no logré dormirme de inmediato, di interminables vueltas en la cama, tratando de quitarme a Bankotsu de la cabeza. Todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero me extrañó su cambio de humor repentino cuando vió a Inuyasha, si ni siquiera se conocen, por que tanta malavibra? Inu puede ser de pocas pulgas y mas con los hombres, es muy posesivo conmigo, pero con mi hermano no tiene porque ponerse asi. Lo conozco y el hecho de que halla largado el comentario de que es mi prometido lo hizo a propósito, para que quiere molestar a mi hermano?

Para colmo no para de mandarme msjs….

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:28hrs

"Que haces?"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:30hrs

"Duermes?"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:32hrs

"Vamos! Por que no me contestas?"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:33hrs

"Esta tu hermano ahí?"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:35hrs

"Aomee! Se que estas despierta! Me saltá el leído!"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:37hrs

" Estas enojada por como le hablé a tu hermano?"

De: Inuyasha

Asunto: -

Hora: 23:40hrs

"Por favor Kag solo dime que estamos bien"

Que carajo le pasa!? Por que no me deja en paz! Lo voy a llamar.

-Hola?- Lo escuche del otro lado del móvil.

-Inuyasha puedes dejarme en paz!? – me artó.

-Kag por favor! No te enojes conmigo!- Me rogó.

\- Mira Inuyasha… no soy tu novia no tienes por que ponerte asi de denso! Y sii, estoy enojada, por que esa escena frente a mi hermano? –

\- No se! Me deje llevar por los celos, y no me digas eso hermosa! Pronto seremos marido y mujer, es obvio que te cele no? – Que demonios le pasa a este tipo?

-Marido y mujer!? Por el arreglo de nuestros padres? Cuando acepté yo eso? Haber dime! – Grité fastidiada- A demás no tienes motivos para andar ventilando nuestros asuntos asi nada mas! Yo jamas acepté aquel compromiso, y mucho menos ser tu novia, Inu nosotros somos amigos y no quiero nada mas, no por ahora- tome aire buscando paciencia – Sabes que quiero concentrarme en mis exámenes finales para poder inscribirme en la universidad que mas quiera! –

-Te entiendo Aome, pero… bueno tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y tenerte todos los días a mi lado, es difícil aguantar. Mas alla de aquel arreglo… yo… de verdad quiero convertirte en mi esposa… - Me mordí el labio inferior sin saber que decirle. Inu puede ser un animal a veces, pero también es tan tierno y dócil, que me lo comería.

-Inu…-No supe que contestar.

-Lo se… no voy a presionarte, pero tampoco voy a darme por vencido. Te amo Aome… - Y colgó. Demonios Inuyasha tu si que me puedes...

Senti unos golpecitos en la pared y sonreí, le di un par de golpecitos tmb. La habitación de Inuyasha esta pegada a la mia y asi es como nos deseamos buenas noches.

Pegue mi mejilla a la pared helada. –Buenas Noches Inuyasha…- Susurré bajito.

….

Okey Okey aquí les dejo otra actualización, espero sea de su agrado, no dejen de seguirme, se vienen las cositas interesantes ;)

Un besote enorme y un abrazo psicológico a todas las que me leen y me prestan un poquito de su tiempo! Por favor déjenme su comentario, como dice una grande "Su comentario es nuestra paga".

Sayonara!

Diana, Cambio y Fuera! :*


	6. Prohibido Amor Cap 6

Capitulo 6

Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a tocarme, acariciarme indebidamente, no podía quitármelo, su cuerpo pesado había caído encima de mi, se sentía firme y caliente y por mas resistencia que opusiera no podía moverlo, me dejé llevar por sus besos, eran torpes y ansiosos, su cabello me hacia cosquillas en el rostro, empecé a disfrutarlo y decidí participar en el arrebato.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda desnuda, sentí sus musculos, sus omoplatos marcados, lo besé con intensidad. Él me tomó por el borde de mi camisón y me lo quito de un solo tirón, ahí es cuando lo pude ver, era Inuyasha, pegue un grito y el me tapo la boca con una mano, y con la otra me acaricio desde el pecho y la unión de mis senos despacio hasta mi vientre, vi su mirada oscurecida en deseo y sentí miedo, estaba sentado sobre mí dominándome por completo, su mano siguió su camino hasta mis bragas, lo miré aterrorizada, iba a violarme! "Inuyasha PARAA! Paraaa por favor!"

Se colocó entre mis piernas, estaba totalmente desnudo, posó su duro miembro en la entrada de mi femineidad, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, se froto contra mi y para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo comenzó a lubricarse, preparándose para recibirlo. Lo escuche gemir de placer y simplemente dejé de luchar, cuando entró en mi lo hizo despacio, pude sentirlo abriendose paso dentro de mi ser, mi cara se contrajo dolorosamente, pero al abrir mis ojos Inuyasha ya no estaba…

-O Oni Chan!? – me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz ronca, como…excitada...

Me quitó la mano de la boca, y entró por completo en mí de un empujon. Solté un gemido doloroso.

-Shhhhhh… Nos van a descubrir…- Se acostó sobre mí, buscando mis labios, mi cuerpo se relajo completamente por alguna extraña razón, mis manos lo buscaron de forma brusca, lo bese con necesidad, a lo que el correspondió intensamente, hurgando en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se encontraban batallando duramente. Se separó de mi buscando un poco de aire, me sostuvo por la cadera, y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza.

Yo no hacia mas que morderme los labios tratando de contener los alaridos que querían escapar. Estaba totalmente hechizada, mi cordura había tomados las maletas y marchado lejos, como podía quedarse viendo a mi hermano hacerme el amor de esa manera…?

Y la realidad me golpeó con fuerza en la cara, cuando caí de la cama y me di cuenta que era todo un maldito y perturbador sueño.

Me levanté aturdida, que acababa de pasar?

-Estaba…durmiendo.?- Me acomodé el cabello que lo tenia hecho un bollo, todavía sentada en el suelo.

-Yo.. soñé con.. – El sueño volvió a mi mente dejándome pasmada.

-Mi HERMANOOO!?- Me lleve las manos al rostro avergonzadisima, como carajos fue que mi cerebro me traicionó de esa manera? Como fue que inventó tal atrocidad. De verdad estaba impresionada, realmente perturbada.

Sentí golpes llamando a mi puerta, debe ser mi mama.

-Kag? Ya levántate que se hace tarde!- Espera un momento, ese es Inuyasha? Que mierda hace en mi casa?

-Ya.. ya me levante! Enseguida voy! – Tome mi despertador de mi pequeña mesita de noche. – Demoniosss! Ya son las 7 y mediaaaa!? – Corri al baño a mojarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes.

Estaba frente al espejo terminando de acomodarme el uniforme, al cabo de 10 minutos ya casi estaba lista. Cuando cierto vecino entro a mi cuarto sin tocar.

-Hola preciosa! – El estaba perfectamente arreglado, listo para el colegio.

-Ho hola… - No voltee a verlo, ya que todas las imágenes de mi sueño estaban fresquitas enloqueciéndome.

Se paró detrás de mi, y baje la vista mientras elevaba mi cabello en una coleta alta. – Me puedes explicar que se te dio por venir a verme tan temprano? – Tuve que levantar la vista, pero me concentre en arreglar mi flequillo.

-Nada especial, solo pensé que podríamos irnos juntos hoy. – Se colocó al lado de mi espejo pretendiendo que lo mire.

-No caminabamos juntos hacía mucho… - saque mi brillo labial.

-Es que Miroku compro un nuevo video juego, y estos días hemos salido juntos directo hacia mi casa para jugar. Por que te arreglas tanto? Vamos a llegar tarde! – Lo miré molesta, aunque se que mi cara estaba totalmente enrojecida.

-Que le pasa a tu cara? – Se dio cuenta, maldición.

-Nada nada! – Tome mi bolso y corri por las escaleras escapándome de su mirada curiosa. Salude a mi mama de pasada y salí de la casa, obviamente Inuyasha me perseguía.

-Oyeee! Por que corres asi!? – Llega a mi lado agitado.

-Es que se nos hace tarde! Anda ya vamos! – No corri pero apreté mas el paso alejándome.

-Espera! – Me tomo por el brazo. –Que sucede Kag? estas muy rara esta mañana.-

-Solo estoy apurada…- me lleve la mano a la mejilla sintiéndola todavía caliente, "por favor piensa en otra cosa Kagome".

-Estas sonrojada desde que te vi, acaso tienes fiebre? – Nos detuvimos en frente del porton del colegio, tenemos la suerte de que nos queda a muy pocas cuadras del departamento. Inuyasha me tocó la frente y se puso a escasos centímetros de mi, mi corazón estaba desbocado, y mas cuando vi al otro protagonista de mi sueño llegando y clavándome una mirada bastante enfurecida.

-No me pasa nada Inu de verdad..- Sostuve la mano de inuyasha y traté de calmarme, no quería preocuparlo de mas por algo que solo estaba en mi mente. Mi hermano se giró y continuó caminando hacia el colegio, si quiera se acercó a saludarnos. Que extraño aunque admito que es un alivio, todavía sigo atormentada.

Una vez en clase casi no pude concentrarme, pensaba obviamente en mis sueños húmedos, Inuyasha estaba a mi lado como siempre y eso me ponía aun mas tensa. No pude hablar con Sango de lo que me había pasado, ella también me notó roja. Es que acaso voy a estar asi todo el maldito dia!? Ya olvídalo Kagome!

-Eyy Kag es hora del almuerzo, vamos a la cafetería? – Sangito me miraba como con pena.

-Claro! – Me levanté y tropecé con la mochila de Inuyasha, y para mi estúpida mala suerte, caí estúpidamente encima de él. " Maldicion! Estupida! Estupida! Estupida!".

-Cuidado! - Inuyasha me sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi otra vez.

-Kag..? Creo que te buscan..? – Sango me distrajo y en la puerta me esperaba mi hermano, parecía echar chispas. No alcancé siquiera a tratar de levantarme cuando lo vi entrar, fue directo hacia nosotros, me tomó del brazo y me levantó de un solo tirón, estaba muy sorprendida para sentir algún dolor.

-No le vuelvas a poner a una mano encima a kagome! – Se colocó frente a mi para discutir con Inu. "Dios que diaaa!".

-Que te pasa imbécil!? – Inuyasha no reculó ni un centímentro, es mas, se paró para hacerle frente. – No viste que ella se tropezó!? Solo la atrapé por accidente! –

-Yo solo ví como la manoseabas! – Bankotsu se veía super enojado, jamas lo había visto asi, tengo que detenerlo.

-O Oni chan… solo fue un accidente…- Intervení antes de que la cosa se fuera de las manos.

-Manosearla? - Inuyasha Sonrió irónico. – Y si la manoseo que? – Desafió a mi hermano descaradamente.

-Te mataría. – Dijo Bankotsu muy serio.

-Khe! – escupió – Como si pudieras! – Bankotsu lo tomo de la camisa con toda la intención de golpearlo.

-No me provoques bestia! – Soltó el moreno furioso.

-Altoooo! – Grité.

Ya estábamos rodeados de alumnos, no solo mis compañeros de aula, si no que de niveles diferentes también, esperando que este par se agarrara a golpes, por una tontería.

-Ya fue suficiente no!? – jalé a mi hermano para que soltara a Inuyasha – Es hora del almuerzo y muero de hambre! Ya déjense de babosadas! – Lo arrastré conmigo al pasillo.

-Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa!? – Le reclamé ya dirigiéndonos hacia la cafetería.

-Yo? A ti que te pasa!? Acaso no puedes despegarte de ese tarado!? Cada que te veo están asi! Muy acaramelados! – Me replicó aun mas molesto.

-Esoo no es verdad! – Me sentí indignada. – Lo que viste fue solo un accidente! A demás aunque fuera asi, tampoco puedes reaccionar como un animal! –

-Claro que puedo! Soy tu hermano y tengo que cuidarte de los degenerados que te acechan! –

No puede ser, acabamos de reunirnos y ya estamos peleando como cuando eramos unos críos.

-De que degenerados me hablas!? Inuyasha es mi prometido!- me excusé aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con eso - Y escucha bien tus palabras, eres mi hermano asi que compórtate como tal! – Grité frustada.

-Ya! Esta bien! Haz lo que quieras! – Revolvió su flequillo histérico y siguió su camino callado.

Sin dudas este dia se esta poniendo cada vez peor, y todo comenzó con ese estúpido sueño.

Tomamos nuestras charolas en silencio y nos dirigimos a una mesa donde ya se encontraban mis amigos, el único que faltaba era Inuyasha. No me extraña, con la discusión que tuvo con mi hermano era mejor evitarnos. Me siento culpable. Luego de las respectivas presentaciones el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero ahí estaba Yura para salvarnos el almuerzo.

-Oigan! Escucharon los rumores acerca de Hiten y Kikyo? – Mencionó animada.

-Cuales rumores? – Preguntó Sango luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Se dice que Kikyo engaño a Hiten con un universitario…- Yura se llevaba unas papas a la boca.

-Universitario!? – Comenté sorprendida, de verdad eso no me lo esperaba, conozco a Kikyo y se que es del tipo de mujer que se aburre fácilmente de los hombres, pero no tenia idea de que podía hecharse a un universitario.

-Si, encima escuche por los pasillos que es malditamente sexy! – se limpio un poco de kétchup que le quedó en los labios.

-Ya deja de babiarte por alguien que ni conoces! – Sango le arrojó una servilleta a la cara. – Y límpiate que todavía te quedo salsa en el rostro! –

-Ups! – Dijo ahora la peli corta sacándole la lengua a la castaña.

Bankotsu los miraba distraído, me pregunto en que estará pensando, espero que no se halla enojado mucho por todo lo que le dije. Pero ese tipo de celos no me caen bien, somos hermanos, no debería estar tan al pendiente de lo que hago con Inuyasha.

-Yo se con quien se esta encamando Kikyo. – Voltiamos a ver al recién llegado. Sip! Era Inuyasha! Que bueno que deje de lado lo que sucedió recién y venga a conversar con nosotros como siempre.

Bankotsu solo se levantó, tomo sus cosas y sin decir nada se fue. Lo mire por un segundo sin saber que hacer, lo sigo?

-Kagome que esperas! Ve a hablar con él, le debe ser difícil adaptarse todavía, y la pelea que tuvo con Inuyasha no lo ayuda para nada. Seguro ya lo están mirando mal. - Me aconsejó Sango.

Asentí, si tiene razón, no puedo dejarlo solo. – Disculpenme!- me incliné en reverencia. - Nos vemos luego! –

-No te preocupes – Sango levanto su mano despidiéndome.

-Y bien? – Continuó Yura viendo a Inuyasha. – Con quien se revuelca la zorra de Kikyo!? – Inu sonrió de lado.

-Con mi hermano- apoyo sus labios en la lata de soda, bebiendo un poco.


	7. Prohibido Amor Cap 7

Cap 7

-Estas seguro Inuyasha? – Preguntó ahora Miroku.

-Claro, yo mismo la vi salir del departamento de mi hermano la mañana del Domingo pasado.- Observó hacia donde se dirigía Kag junto con Bank. "A la biblioteca..?" pensó distraído.

-Y tu que hacias alla? – intrigado comento su amigo de coleta, sabiendo muy bien que Inuyasha no se llevaba con su hermano mayor.

-Mi madre me pidió que le llevara unas cajas que le habían quedado en casa después de la mudanza. – dijo distraído mientras tomaba su charola vacia.

-Te vas Inuyasha? – Intervino Sango al verlo levantarse. –Por que no los dejas?

-De que hablas? –

-Se que intenciones tienes, mira, Kagome paso mucho tiempo extrañando a su hermano, todavía no han tenido tiempo de estar juntos, de volver a conocerse, de hablar de todo lo que han pasado uno lejos del otro. Necesitan privacidad, a demás si de verdad quieres ser el esposo de Kagome algún dia… Deberas respetar la relación con su hermano, y a él. – Aconsejó seriamente la castaña.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños molesto. – Ese tipo me da mala espina…Quizas en todo este tiempo que paso lejos de ella… se halla convertido en un delincuente o algo peor…- se miraba preocupado – Solo quiero protegerla..-

-Te entiendo Inu, pero.. paciencia, con el tiempo veremos que clase de chico es. Por ahora solo dejalos estar. – Los demás presentes asintieron dándole la razón a Sango.

-No te preocupes amigo, kagome no es ninguna tonta, si algo llega a ocurrir lo sabremos antes que nadie, somos sus mejores amigos no? – Sango sonrió y le tomó la mano a Miroku que acababa de apoyarla con lo dicho.

-Eso mismo! – Dijo ella antes de sentir una mano intrusa acariciando su trasero. Mirokuuuuu! – La cachetada resonó en toda la cafetería.

-Lo … siento… - Este se tocaba su ahora muy hinchado cachetito. – Sabes que no puedo contenerme cuando me das un poco de atención.. –

Inuyasha se volvío a sentar dando un largo suspiro. –Lo dejaré asi por esta vez. –

-Onii Chan! – Una azabache corria por el corredor tras su hermano.

Bankotsu se detuvo sorpresivamente y giró, no percatándose de que su amada kag estaba casi pisándole los talones.

-Rayos!- Gritó el de larga trenza al ser chocado por la chica y caer al suelo con ella encima. – Acostumbras caerte encima de los chicos asi!? – Teniendola entre sus brazos a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Lo..lamento…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, el palpitar tan fuerte de su corazón la aturdía. Podia sentir el aliento de Bankotsu acariciando su rostro, aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de observarla, la inquietaban sobremanera.

Bankotsu tentado la apretó un poco para poder sentir con mas claridad su cuerpo, no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, asi que se levantó con ella lo mas rápido que pudo – No hay problema…-

Kag se sacudió un poco la falda. –Hoy estoy mas torpe que de costumbre… - le sonrió sonrojada – Será que podemos hablar..? – Lo miro expectante.

Bankotsu levantó sus hombros. – Si no queda de otra..-

Se refugiaron en la biblioteca que por suerte solo había un par de alumnos, buscaron un lugar mas aislado entre buros abarrotados de libros, casi a escondidas.

-Que querias decirme..? – Bankotsu se acomodo la camisa de su uniforme que con la caída se le habían desabrochado un par de botones, dejando su fornido y espectacular pecho al desnudo.

-Yo…- Kag trago saliva nerviosa como si de otro estudiante se tratara. Sacudio su cabeza suavemente volviendo a lo que estaban. – Decia… Que es lo que te pasa con Inuyasha? Desde un principió veo que no te cae bien… me gustaría saber por que?

-Es simple Kagome… - Se acercó aun mas a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. – No me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mio… - Posó sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kag . –Y tu eres mia… - Sus ojos la recorrieron desde el mentón, hicieron una considerable pausa sobre sus labios y terminaron hundiéndose en esos lagos chocolatosos.

-Que..? – Soltó Kag con voz ronca, por un momento se perdió, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, su hermano había adoptado una pose de galan de telenovela, y por que? Por que con ella? – A que te refieres con que soy tuya? –

-Eres..mi dulce hermanita… - Sonó tan dulce, que hubiera querido escuchar otra cosa en vez de "hermanita". – Nadie tiene derecho mas que yo para ponerte un dedo encima… -

Ya había logrado asustarla, Kagome lo empujó al no saber que mas hacer. –Que demonios te pasa Oni Chan!? Como puedes comportarte asi conmigo!? Ya..ni te conozco… - dijo con un dejo de tristeza, "por que juega asi conmigo?".

Se había precipitado en su accionar, no tenia intenciones de asustarla, y mucho menos en perturbarla con su amor enfermizo. Tenerla tan cerca lo sacaba de quicio, se veía tan malditamente bella que moría por tocarla, olvidarse un rato de que son hermanos, pero el detalle era que ella si lo tenia muy presente.

-Kagome perdóname, de verdad no se que me esta pasando…- Se rasco la nuca preocupado. – Podriamos hablar en otro momento? –

-De…acuerdo…- que le estará pasando?

-Quieres que luego de la escuela, nos reunamos por ahí para hablar mas tranquilos? – le preguntó esperanzado de que no se halla pasado de la raya para que no le quiera volver a hablar por un tiempo.

Ella se mordió los labios pensando. "Por favor di que si" suplicaba interiormente el moreno. "Podré dejarte las cosas bien en claro si me das una oportunidad".

-Okey… - suspiro vencida. – Quiero que volvamos a llevarnos bien hermano..- Paso a su lado apoyando un mano en su hombro antes de irse – Como solíamos hacerlo de pequeños.. - Salio de la biblioteca dejando al moreno pensativo.

Relata Bank.

No puedo cumplir con sus expectativas. Me deslice y termine sentado en el suelo, llevándome un mano a la cabeza.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que eh pensado en ti Kag. Desde que eramos pequeños mi sueño siempre fue el poder hacerte feliz, estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo no aminoró mi deseo.

Conocí a varias chicas, chicas que merecían a alguien que de verdad las quisiera, yo simplemente no podía, aunque pusiera todo de mi, cuando intentaba besarlas y hacerlas mia, tu imagen volvía torturándome. Realmente hubiera deseado olvidarte, pero mi amor es tan profundo, tan imborrable.

Ojala no me odies cuando sepas mis sentimientos, pero el no poder compartirlo con nadie me esta consumiendo. Necesito que lo sepas, aunque sea para quitarme este peso de encima, este secreto tan angustioso.

Si no puedo dejarla en paz en la escuela, que será de mi cuando la tenga viviendo a mi lado, con la mirada inquisidora de mis padres.

No voy a dejar que me descubran, tengo que protegerla de todo esto. Ya vere como…

Me lenvante del suelo juntando energía para continuar, me fui directo a clases, ya que el timbre había sonado y no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo estando en mi ultimo año de preparatoria.

Siendo el chico nuevo, me gane las miraditas de mas de una chiquilla, me llenaron el maldito casillero de cartas y cursilerías que aborrezco. Me da tanta flojera tener que rechazarlas y ver infinidad de caras tristes que luego me miraran con resentimiento, aunque a estas alturas teniendo a Kag cerca de mi, me vale madre que piensen las demás/los demás.

Aunque una joven se acerco a mi hace poco, no parecía tener intenciones románticas, pero la sentí muy amable, no recuerdo su nombre, tiene un aire bastante parecido a mi hermana, muy en mis adentros pensé, por que no enamorarme de una chica asi, tener una relación normal, un amor normal. La verdad es que hay veces en que creo que algo mal hice en vidas pasadas, por eso debo estar sufriendo esta maldición, enamorarme de mi hermana? Que enfermo!

Esta joven pudo guiarme con tranquilidad por el colegio, no me sentí incomodo, lo que es raro, por que la mayoría de las chicas que me acechan lo hacen con intenciones amorosas, esta chica me trataba cordialmente, no la vi disgustada con la tarea que le habían asignado, por lo que escuche del director es una estudiante destacada, aunque esta por debajo de los promedios de Kag, algo que me dejo bastante sorprendido, jamas hubiera imaginado a mi hermana siendo una nerd, pero me alegra. Y ahí estoy otra vez! Comparándola con mi hermana!

Esta chica… Kikyo! Asi es como me dijo que se llamaba, me dio su numero telefónico, dudo tener que necesitarla pero por las dudas lo dejaré agendado en mi móvil.

Al finalizar las clases, tome mis cosas y Sali lo mas rápido que pude para esperar a Kag. Estaba ansioso, no se si podré decirle lo que en verdad siento por ella… pero aunque sea le dejaré en claro, que no quiero volver a verla cerca de ese estúpido mal teñido de "Iniyishi".

La espere donde siempre, apoyado sobre el portón, bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol frente al colegio. La vi despedirse de sus amigas y acercarse con paso lento pero decidido hacia mi. Le dedique una sonrisa y tome su mochila.

En silencio la guíe a un café, donde solíamos parar a mirar la vidriera repleta de pasteles deliciosos, cuando eramos niños, recuerdo que cada que pasábamos me prometía que cuando Kag y yo fueramos novios la traería y le daría de probar todos los pasteles que ella quisiera. Esos tiempos si que eran felices y despreocupados. Suspiré al estar al frente y sentir el aroma dulce que me traían aquellas memorias, Kag me miró extrañada.

-Estas cansado? No quedaba tan lejos el café… -

-No, no es eso…- Le acaricié la cabeza – Entremos.

Ella eligió la mesa, justo pegada a la vidriera, el lugar era realmente colorido, nos sentamos en los sillones blancos uno frente al otro, dejé las mochilas aun lado y le pregunte que quería tomar.

-mmm… Quiero una malteada de frambuesa y un cupcake de chocolate por favor.

Fui al mostrador a pedir nuestras ordenes, y voltee a mirarla mientras esperaba. Realmente me fascina en la mujer que se ah convertido, es como me la imaginaba y mucho mejor, es inteligente, divertida y realmente hermosa. Esta concentrada viendo hacia afuera, no se dio cuenta de que la observo, asique aprovecho a detallarla, esta jugando con sus dedos, son largos y finos, sus uñas estan pintadas de un color bordó muy bonito, a cruzado las piernas, por lo que puedo apreciar sus hermosos muslos y su piel blanca desnuda es tan seductora, se muerde los labios y casi puedo imaginarme mordiéndolos también.

La chica del mostrador me extiende la bandeja con nuestras bebidas exhibiendo una sonrisa coqueta, agitando sus pestañas empapadas de rímel. "Lo siento cariño, no eres mi tipo, no te esfuerces." Le agradezco cordialmente por el servicio y voy directo a la mesa con lo pedido.

-Aquí tienes. – Le sirvo su malteada y le retiro el papel a su panquecito.

-Gracias! – Tome asiento, me serví 3 cucharadas de azúcar para endulzar mi café clásico y la vi dándole una mordida al panque, sus labios me vuelven loco.

-Bueno…voy a contestar todo lo que quieras preguntarme.

-Okey… -se limpió con la servilleta y continuó. –Antes que nada, quiero preguntarte… que pasa con tu actitud con Inuyasha?

-Otra vez con eso… - Siempre se trata de ese idiota. – No me gusta para ti Kag, eso es todo.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Y tampoco quiero hacerlo. – le recalqué.

-No voy a obligarte a que lo hagas, solo quiero que seas amable y dejes tus celos infantiles.

-Infantiles!?

-Infantiles.

-Solo quiero protegerte! – suspiré molesto.

-No te pedi que lo hagas! – le dio un sorbo a la malteada molesta.

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, soy tu hermano y no quiero que ningún imbécil te lastime.

-Inuyasha no lo hará!

-Tu no lo sabes!

-Inuyasha me quiere… no seria capaz… - "Demonios! y que? Tu tambien lo quieres!?"

-Tu…- "tengo que saber" – Tu lo quieres tambien?

-Bueno… Lo quiero pero… no de forma romántica… - "Gracias al cielo!" – Aunque no estoy muy segura…- " Queeee!?" Me hundió en el 7mo circulo del infierno con lo ultimo dicho.

-Alguna vez… te ha besado? – me sonrojo como idiota, que me pasa?

-No! – Ella se sonroja e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo desviando la mirada.

-Que bueno… - mi rostro se llenó de alivio.

-Como que "Que bueno"? – Me escuchó maldición.

-Nada olvídalo! Bueno en resumidas cuentas, ese inepto no me caen bien, no lo quiero cerca de ti y no creo que cambie de opinión, aunque haré el esfuerzo de tolerarlo viendo que es tu amigo… -

-Gracias, no pido nada mas! – me sonrió conforme. – Oni chan puedo… luego de que terminemos aquí.. ir a ver a papa..?

-Lo siento, pero esta muy ocupado con sus tramites de traslado todavía esta en … Pero no falta mucho para que nos mudemos con ustedes, él estará con nosotros para entonces.

Su cara demostró la desilusión, debe haber extrañado mucho a papa, casi como yo extrañé a mama.

-No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos. – le sonreí cálidamente y tome su mano, apretándola un poco. Me sonrió de manera dulce.

-Recuerdo esto…

-Que cosa?

-Tu consuelo, me gusta que esa parte de ti siga igual. – apoyo su otra mano sobre la mia y nos quedamos así sonriéndonos. Hasta que su celular nos interrumpió con una melodía de Taylor Swift, no estoy seguro de conocer la canción.

-Disculpa. – se excusó al atender la llamada. –Hola? – apenas pude oir la voz del idiota del otro lado.

Me hice el distraído mirando hacia la calle, tomando de mi café, pero presté atención a la conversación. Que querra ese tipo?

-El sábado? Mmm no no hice planes aun, por que? – Seguro el tarado la invita a salir.

-Al cine? No hay problema! Que veremos? – Observe sus expresiones al hablarle, parecía entusiasmada, jugueteaba con su cabello. Me molesta su animo.

-Genial Inuyasha! Me encanta! Mañana arreglamos donde encontrarnos y eso.. okey… okey… Byee Byee- Colgó.

-Te invitó a salir?

-Yep! – Guardó el teléfono nuevamente en su cartera.

-Que lastima que no podras ir no?

-Eh? Y eso por que?

-El Sabado nos mudaremos a tu casa tontita! – "Toma eso Iniyishi!"

-Oh lo había olvidado! Que torpe! Debería enviarle un msj. – Amagó a tomar el celular nuevamente pero la detuve arrebatándole el bolso. –Oyee! – se quejó.

-Estas conmigo ahora, encárgate de avisarle después. – Revise su cartera hasta que encontré el aparato.

-Que haces?

-Agendo mi celular que mas? – A demás de agendarle mi teléfono, cosa que es verdad, borraré el de Iniyishi.

-Ah es verdad olvide pedírtelo Oni Chan!

-No te preocupes! Aquí tienes! – Le entregué su bolso junto con el móvil.

-Gracias! – los tomó sin fijarse. – Sabes? Soñaba con volver a estar asi contigo hermano. – Me sonrió de una forma única, con nostalgia.

-Si..yo también, la verdad es que… no tienes idea de lo que te eh extrañado Kag…- Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, creo que la sorprendí con lo que dije, se sonrojó un poco.

-Yo… también lo hice… y mucho…- Como desearía poder levantarme de este asiento y robarte un beso.

-Siempre quise volver… Pensaba escaparme de papa y regresar a verte. Pero admito que tenia miedo… - fui sincero.

-Miedo? De que Oni chan? – apreté los puños sobre mi regazo juntando el valor para hablar.

-De.. que te hallas olvidado de mi… o que ya no quisieras volver a verme…- me trague el nudo en la garganta, no podía dejar que me viera asi, como un sensible y debilucho.

Se levanto de golpe y se vino a sentar a mi lado, yo baje la mirada. Sentí su mano en mi hombro, levante un poco la vista y ahí fue cuando ella llevó su mano a mi mejilla, su rostro avanzaba lentamente hacia mi, por un momento creí que me besaría… y asi fue, pero solo en la mejilla. Se sintió bien, muy bien, la sentí cálida.

-Jamas podría olvidarme de ti…jamas! Cuando te fuiste entré en depresión. No quería salir de tu cuarto, lloré una semana seguida hasta quedarme dormida en tu cama, me abrazaba a tu almohada, su aroma era lo único que calmaba el dolor. Tu aroma… me calmaba y a la vez me inundaba de tristeza, sentía que en cualquier momento me ahogaría en mis propias lágrimas.

La estreché contra mi cuerpo, añoraba tanto poder envolverla en mis brazos, odio que nos halla pasado todo esto, odio no poder haber estado para protegerte, para consolarte, para cuidarte como siempre. Para decirte que todo estaría bien, para decirte que pronto nos reuniríamos de nuevo y que jamas me volveria apartar de tu lado Kagome. Te amo, te amo y odio no poder decírtelo.

-Todo va estar bien ahora Kag… Te lo juro, jamas volveré a separme de ti… - Se acurrucó contra mi pecho, escondiendo su rostro como cuando era una niña, acaricie su pelo e inhalé el fresco aroma a shampoo de fresas que emitía.

-Lo prometes? – Me preguntó aferrándose a mi chaqueta.

-Lo prometo. – Bese su frente sellando aquella promesa.

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Aquí les dejo el séptimo capitulo! Espero sea de su agrado! Recuerden comentarme, lo que sea, una critica, un alago, siempre serán bienvenidos!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Las adoro!

Diana, Cambio y fuera! :*


	8. Prohibido Amor Cap 8

Capitulo 8

Los días pasaron normalmente luego de aquella tarde con Kagome, hice hasta lo imposible por no ser "grosero" con el estúpido perro platinado en el colegio como se lo prometí, estando ella presente claro!

El dia de la mudanza llego, y mi papa había aparecido la noche anterior, por suerte todo estaba listo. Nos estábamos quedando en un Hotel lujoso de la ciudad, ya que mi padre quiso arreglarlo todo estando en , nos hospedamos aquí por un par de semanas, hasta que mi madre nos dio el OK de la mudanza. Todos nuestros muebles, ropa, electrodomésticos y demás los traerían desde alla, asique nosotros no tendríamos mas que esperarlos en casa y ayudar a acomodar las cosas. Estoy realmente entusiasta esta mañana, y como no estarlo!? Viviré con el amor de mi vida, dentro de un par de horas!

Papa iba y venia, revisando de rincón a rincón que no nos quedara nada en el hotel.

-Aaaaaay papaaa por diosss! Si estas asi por un par de chucherías aquí, no me imagino como lidiarias con la mudanza en Estados Unidos! – Me estan desquiciando sus idas y venidas.

-Si lo se, lo se! Menos mal que contrate personal especializado en este tipo de eventos, son sumamente cuidadosos y detallistas. – Se nota que esta nervioso con todo esto, me sonríe mientras sigue dando vueltas por la sala. – Hasta hicieron un inventario de todas nuestras pertenencias para que nada quedara en el aire, estoy sumamente complacido. – Su sonrisa se extendió aun mas.

Papa ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto una persona mucho mas responsable y prolija desde la separación con mama. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo todo para volver con ella, es admirable.

-Bueno vámonos papa! Los camiones ya deben estar en camino, salgamos antes de que ellas tengan que recibirlos sin nosotros. – Él asintió.

Tomé nuestras valijas y me apresuré en bajar por el ascensor, papa no soltaba el celular, controlando el recorrido de nuestras cosas.

Cuando bajamos al hall, papa le entregó las llaves del cuarto al recepcionista, nos despidió amablemente, mientras yo paraba un taxi al haber salido del hotel.

Cuando llegamos, reconocí la entrada de ese complejo de departamentos donde viviríamos en familia, es super grande y ostentoso, de un blanco reluciente, bien iluminado, con amplios ventanales, me gusta.

-Sabes que departamento es papa? – le pregunté contemplando mi nuevo hogar.

-Si claro! Es el 114, vamos, yo te guio! –

Luego de tomar nuevamente el ascensor, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, toque la puerta y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

Una Kag vestida con leggins negros con las rodillas rotas, una camiseta blanca ajustada, zapatillas converse negras y de alta coleta nos atendió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Por Dios! Papaaa! – Gritó a la vez que le saltaba encima.

-Mi hermosa Princesa! No puedo creerlo, estas enorme! – La recibió con los brazos abiertos, estrechándola con fuerza. – De verdad? Eres mi pequeña Kag? – Se apartaron un poco y papa apreció su cándido rostro.- Cuando fue que te convertiste en esta bella mujer!? – La sostuvo de la mano y la hizo girar- Estas Preciosa! Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando la conocí en la universidad! – El viejo se acarició su perfecta barba recortada rememorando la epoca.

-Si… recuerdo aquellos tiempos… - y ahora la que apareció fue Nahomi. – No me quitabas las manos de encima! – la cara de ambos se enorjeció.

-Mamaa… – Dije al aparecer en la escena.

-Bankotsu hijo! – la cara de mi madre se iluminó al verme.

Dejé las valijas en el suelo y me acerque inseguro de como saludarla. Hace tanto que no nos vemos, mi estómago es un contenedor de emociones a punto de explotar. Por suerte ella reaccionó antes, y me abrazó, la superaba en altura, la rodeé con mis brazos y acaricie su cabello con mucha suavidad. Mama… tiene ese aroma familiar, ese olorcito a mami, tantos recuerdos de pequeño se agolpan en mi cabeza.

-Como has crecido Bank! – Me sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Dios santo, eres la viva imagen de tu padre! – Inclinó el rostro sonriéndome y pude notar esas pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos, las llamadas "patitas de gallo", mi mama ha envejecido.

-Lamento interrumpir el reencuentro pero, creo que el camión con nuestras cosas ya llegó. - Dijo papa ojeando su reloj de muñeca.

-Vamos Bank! – Kag me sujeto del brazo y me arrastró hacia el ascensor, una vez adentro pude apreciar la figura de mi bonita hermana en distintos ángulos, gracias a que este espacio reducido que contaba con espejos, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Definitivamente amo este ascensor.

Santo Dios, el trasero de Kagome es un espectáculo digno de admirar, y puedo disfrutar del paisaje a mis anchas, esos leggins se ajustan perfectamente a sus nalgas. Me saboreo internamente.

Recibimos a los camiones y acompañamos a los muchachos de la mudanza, para ir acomodando cada caja, mueble, y demás, en el living del apartamento, luego una vez que estos se retiraron, en familia fuimos organizando las chucherías, llevándolas a sus respectivos lugares. Pasamos mas de medio dia haciéndolo. Entre tanto ajetreo apenas pudimos escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-Quien será? – Kag se detuvo con unas cajas en las manos, y me apresure para quitárselas, ella se deshizo del par de guantes que traía para atender la puerta.

-Hello! – Esa maldita de voz de marica la reconoci enseguida.

-Inuyasha! Como estas!? Pasa! – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta para darle entrada a la impertinente visita. –Que te trae por aquí!?

-Ya lo olvidaste? – hizo un puchero de lo mas patético. –Hoy iríamos al cine! Me canse de llamarte al móvil y nada!

-Ohh disculpa, estuve tan ocupada con el tema de la mudanza que lo olvide completamente! – Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado de la coleta y le sonrió apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, te entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste que sería hoy, hubiera venido mas temprano a darles una mano.

-No necesitamos ninguna mano, y menos las de un perro pulgoso como tu! – me acerque a ellos luego de llevarme las cajas a mi cuarto y le clave una mirada, que decía claramente "Lárgate".

-Nadie te pidió opinión Bankotsu! – Se giró a verme de mala gana, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos, con un aire altanero.

-Me importa un bledo perro! No te olvides de que ahora yo vivo aquí también, por lo que puedo sacarte a patadas a la calle, si se me da la gana! – Estábamos casi rozándonos las narices, apreté la mandíbula conteniendo la rabia que me invadía, ¿Qué se creía ese imbesil? ¿Qué me podría venir a callar en mi propia casa?

-Oigan Oigan! Porque no nos calmamos un poco eh!? – Intervino Kag, separándonos. –Y si mejor nos sentamos a tomar algo? No hemos parado a descansar ni un poco. – nos dirigió una mirada conciliadora a ambos. – Nos vendría bien verdad Oni Chan!?

Me miró suplicante, asi que distendí los hombros y los levanté en señal de mi resignación. Da igual, ya casi habíamos terminado, aunque tolerar a este inepto en mi propia casa me va significar el doble de esfuerzo.

Kag se metió en la cocina y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla para no quedarme con el perro a solas. Luego de unos minutos ya teníamos preparado té y otros bocadillos dulces para acompañar. Cuando nos cruzamos al living vimos a Papa interrogando al recién llegado. Escuche a Kag refunfuñar.

-Que eres de mi princesa? –Fusiló al perro con la mirada. –Responde!

-Papa calmate! Es solo un amigo! Ademas de que vamos juntos a la escuela, es nuestro vecino también. –Le ofreció una taza de té a Issei.

-Lamentablemente. – Me gane una cara enojada de mi hermana, ja me encanta molestarla, sus gestos me dan ternura.

-Inuyasha discúlpalo, Issei jamas había tenido que lidiar con pretendientes de su hija. – Mama llego y se sentó en el sofá junto con Inuyasha pretendiendo defenderlo de las miradas feroces que le arrojaba papa.

-Pretendiente? Desde cuando? Como nadie me había dicho nada! – papa se cruzó de brazos ofendido. – Nahomi como no me consultaste primero!?

Nahomi se removio en el asiento, miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a hablar, había visto a Inuyasha intimidado con la figura imponente de Issei, el muy retardado no había podido articular ni una sola palabra mas después de haberse presentado.

Nahomi carraspeo antes de comenzar. –Viendo que estamos todos reunidos por fin, podemos charlarlo adecuadamente, no te parece hija? – Kag alzo los hombros.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Dijo antes de retirarse a buscar mas té y bocadillos.

-Bien…- Continuo mama sin mas. – Issei, después de habernos divorciado…-cerró sus ojos con pesar.- Busqué un nuevo lugar para irme con Kag y empezar de nuevo, sin malos recuerdos que nos pudieran atormentar en aquella casa, fui a varias inmobiliarias y me encontré con este departamento en alquiler, bastante grande y cómodo, ya sabes que tengo problemas con los espacios pequeños… - Divagó un poco.- A demás siempre tuve presente a Bankotsu, creí que quizás algún dia regresaría por lo que deje un cuarto disponible para él.

-Gracias mama…- le dije en tono bajo con una leve sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió con un brillo en los ojos. Lamento haber sido tan idiota, y no haber regresado siquiera a visitarlas.

-No te preocupes hijo, entiendo…- sentí como si me leyera la mente. –Bueno, continuo… a los días de habernos mudado recibí una visita que me dejó gratamente sorprendida, una de mis mejores amigas de la secundaría Izayoi me daba la bienvenida, eramos vecinas! Me hizo realmente feliz saber que tenia a alguien de confianza a mi lado, alguien con quien contar en mis momentos de tristeza.- Hizo una pausa cuando kag llego a servirnos a todos una ronda mas de té. Luego de dar unos sorbos todos la miramos expectantes.

-Izayoi me presento a su hermosa familia, su esposo Inu no Taisho y sus preciosos hijos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, conocí muy bien a mi amiga y sabia que venía de una buena familia, por ende sus hijos eran seguramente maravillosos, y con el tiempo pude comprobarlo. – tomo la mano de Inuyasha y el se sonrojó. –Han cuidado de mí y de mi hija y les estoy eternamente agradecida.

-No ah sido nada señora Hara- interrumpió el perro.

-Señora Hara? – preguntó papa.

-Nahomi Hara, mi nombre de soltera.

-Oh…

-Como les contaba, Kag e Inuyasha fueron juntos a la primaria por lo que se hicieron grandes amigos, yo por mi parte renuncie al departamento de psiquiatría y el señor Inu no, siendo jefe departamental de pediatría del hospital Aiiku, quiso contratarme, asique accedí y actualmente trabajo allí. Todo lo que conté hasta ahora papa ya lo sabias…- él asintió.- Lo que no sabias es que la relación con la familia Taisho se hizo muy estrecha, una de esas tantas veces que cenamos juntos se me ocurrió comentar que me encantaría que Inuyasha se convirtiera en mi yerno en el futuro, a lo que Izayoi respondió "Estaría encantada de que Kag sea parte de nuestra familia".

-Y…. tu princesa? Que opinas de esto?- Cuestionó papa.

-De que me arreglen un matrimonio sin siquiera consultarme? – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sip. – contestó papa divertido con la reacción de Kag.

-Bueno… Inuyasha y yo somos solo amigos, no hay relación romántica…

-Por ahora… – Ya abrió su bocota el perro.

-Cierra la boca, eso no sucederá, no estando yo aquí para evitarlo! – afirmé lanzándole una mirada feroz.

-Bankotsu! – Me reprendió Nahomi.

-Pero mama! Estamos en el siglo 21, arreglar un matrimonio es totalmente absurdo! - Ya no podía quedarme callado. –A demás Kag sigue siendo una niña, antes de buscarle una pareja tendría que una carrera y terminarla, y aun asi quizás no este madura para llevar una relación seria!

-Disculpen están hablando de mi vida! Voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas, a ti madre mas que nada! Aprecio que te preocupes por mi futuro, de verdad gracias, pero mi hermano tiene razón en un par de cosas, primero tengo que concentrarme en finalizar mis exámenes finales, luego hacer los de ingreso en la facultad de medicina, mi carrera es mi prioridad ahora, lo demás se dará con el tiempo. Nadie mas que yo puede elegir a mi pareja, y si escojo a alguien será porque de verdad estoy segura de amarlo, y si me caso o no esa es otra historia.

-Entiendo hija pero tienes que analizar las posibilidades, Inuyasha viene de una familia importante, no solo son famosos doctores, si no que también son empresarios e inversionistas reconocidos, si formas parte de su familia te abrirán innumerables puertas que te aseguraran el éxito!

-Mama creó que lo mejor para mi será ganarme las oportunidades con mi propio merito, sería mas que satisfactorio si es asi, no te parece?

-Tienes razón pero…

-Nahomi – le llamó la atención papa. – Tu hija tiene perfectamente en claro lo que quiere hacer de su vida, no debemos presionarla, si entre Inuyasha y ella surge el amor, ellos decidirán si es correcto dar el siguiente paso. Sin intereses ocultos de por medio.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Dije palmeando la espalda de mi padre, por fin dices algo con sentido papa!

-Puedo decir algo? – Inuyasha levantó su mano, luego de que mis padres asintieran, prosiguió. – Yo… despues de conocerlo personalmente Señor Higurashi… Quiero que sepa que yo si amo a Kagome y me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo si alguin dia aceptara ser mi esposa…- Escupi lo que me quedaba de té encima de mi papa, los tortolitos se sonrojaron y a mi viejo creó que le agarró una especie de tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Pe pe pero que dices Inu..? – Kagome parecía tomate. .

-Solo digo la verdad…

-Bu Bueno yaaaa! Dejense de cursilerías! – Grité molesto por esa confesión tan repentina. – Kag!

-Qu Queee!?

-Vamonos a comprar para cenar! Ahora! – la tomé de la mano y no espere siquiera a que aceptara la petición.

Cuando llegamos cargando con las compras Inuyasha había desaparecido, seguro no soportó quedarse solo con nuestros padres. Gracias a Dios, no quería aguantar un minuto mas con ese imbécil. Decidí no tocar el tema de esa ridícula confesión amorosa con Kag para no incomodarla, aunque me da curiosidad saber que fue lo que sintió. Será que después de esto… le de alguna oportunidad al perro? Estuvo muy callada mientras caminábamos y en la tienda solo hablo lo necesario.

Olvidándonos un poco de la molesta visita de hoy, noté otro cosa bastante extraña hoy, y mientras cenabamos tuve que abrir la boca, me estuve guardando el reclamo por que estaban todos ocupados y no quería molestar, pero ahora si mi padre me va escuchar.

-Papa puedes decirme porque demonios mi cama no vino en esta mudanza?

-Oh olvide decirte hijo, la vi muy vieja y desgastada asique creí conveniente comprarte una nueva estando aquí! – siguió masticando su comida tranquilamente.

-Claroo Claro! Me parece muy bien… - dije sarcásticamente. – y hoy en que diantres voy a dormir eh? Porque no pienso acostarme en un sillón y mucho menos en el suelo! –

-Puedes volver al hotel si quieres! – me dijo en tono burlón.

-No hace falta, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres. – Escupí la comida por la sorpresa. Esto se me esta haciendo costumbre. Voy a tener que aprender a manejar mis reacciones.

-Que dices hija!? – Mama quedo estupefacta. – Ya no son unos niños!

-Ayyyy Nahomi solo dejalos así! Desde que eran pequeños no han vuelto a dormir juntos. Dejalos por esta noche! –

-Siempre dejas que Kag se salga con la suya! – se quejó mama.

-Es mi princesita! Y si mi princesita quiere dormir con su hermano, eso es lo que hará. –

Luego de comer, fui a mi habitación que ya estaba casi lista, solo me faltaba desempacar una caja con fotografías y adornos entre otras cosas, tomé mi toalla para darme una ducha y mi cepillo de dientes. Me cruce al cuarto de baño que daba justo al frente de mi cuarto, me metí bajo la ducha y alce el rostro dejando que el agua resbale desde mi frente, me fui desarmando la trenza con cuidado,y comencé con mi ritual, muy metódico, lavarme con el shampoo, enjuagarme, esparcirme la crema desde la raíz hasta las puntas peinándome, me concentré en lavarme el cuerpo, tratando de despejar mi mente de toda la información que recibí el dia de hoy. Esta noche dormiría con Kag y las fantasías estúpidas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza torturándome. Termine de enjuagarme y secarme. Procedí por ponerme mis pantalones de pijama.

Cuando toque la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, ella contestó con un simple " Pasa". Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama peinándose, vestía un camisón corto con tiritas, era de seda en un tono marfil, su demás piel desnuda me dejó sin aliento, tragé saliva con dificultad y me mentalicé. Debia actuar despreocupadamente, es mi hermana, es mi hermana, es mi hermana. Me lo repeti hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama.

-Te vas a enfermar.

-Que?

-Con el pelo mojado. – señaló mi cabeza.

-Oh…

-Puedo secartelo? – Asentí.

Se acerco a mi, e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándome que me gire, asique le di la espalda, tomo una de sus tuallas de un perchero y masajeó con mi cabello con delicadeza. Su tacto y su cercanía hacían que me estremezca, me invadía un deseó salvaje, por tumbarla en la cama y devorármela entera. Cálmate Bankotsu.

Cuando termino, arrojo la tualla y comenzó a trenzarme el pelo, sentí sus dedos rozarme la espalda, cada tanto sus uñas me hacían cosquillas, cerré los ojos y agradecí este intimo momento que compatía con ella.

-Listo! – Senti que se movía y se colocaba en frente de mí, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería que ese pequeño e insignificante momento terminara. Había esperado tanto por este tipo de cosas.

Fue entonces que mi pulsó se aceleró de repente.

Relata Kagome

No se por qué, pero no pude contenerme, mi cuerpo se movió solo y lo dejé fluir, había tomado el rostro de mi hermano entre mis manos y me estaba acercardo peligrosamente a su rostro, cuando mis labios se desviaron y besaron suavemente su frente, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, el correr de mi sangre aturdía mis oídos. Me aparté despació y pude ver que mi hermano seguí con sus ojos cerrados, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era casi o igual de notorio que el mio. Espero que no piense mal, con lo que acabo de hacer.

Esos grandes ojos azules adornados con largas y gruesas pestañas me observaban con atención.

-Eso fue un beso de Buenas Noches?

-Ee.. etto… - Dile que si, dile que sii tonta. – Claro!

-Puedo yo darte uno?

-S se seguro…

Bankotsu alzó su mano derecha y la paso por mi cabello haciéndolo aun lado, sus dedos se deslizaron por mi nuca y en un rápido movimiento me jalo hacia él, su aliento me acarició el oído al soltar en un susurro "Buenas Noches Kag", y termino por dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla, un fuerte sentimiento de decepción surgió desde mi pecho. Esperaba mas? Yo… esperaba mas? De mi hermano?


	9. Prohibido Amor Cap 9

Capítulo 9

-Que sucede? – Mi hermano me mantenía el agarre, estando muy cerca de mi, sus ojos me veían directamente atravesándome por completo.

-C..con que..? – Me sentía extrañamente atraída, hechizada, y algo temerosa, mi cuerpo quería reaccionar, pero yo lo frenaba.

-Esperabas… algo mas? – De repente mi mente que hasta hace un instante divagaba se quedó duro, perplejo. Adivina mis pensamientos?

-Cl Claro que no! – me sonrió de medio lado, mi sonrojo se hizo evidente "Demonios!". Me safé de su agarre y el vió confundido. – Ya vámonos a dormir.

-Ya? Creí que podíamos hacernos unos mimos… - Su voz sonó como un ronroneo sugerente y mi mente volvió a traicionarme llevándome a mil escenarios diferentes pero con una temática en común. De veras me estoy volviendo una degenerada.

-De que rayos estás hablando!? – retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared, el me veía ferozmente, como si fuera a devorarme, una expresión que jamás había presenciado antes. Él se colocó de rodillas y se acercó despacio acorralándome de nueva cuenta, su mano se dirigió mi mejilla y cerré los ojos de golpe, mi corazón volvía a acelerarse con esa delicada caricia.

-Kag..tu…acaso..me tienes miedo? – Ese olor a shampoo me marea, es tan rico. Este ambiente es peligroso.. Busco cualquier cosa para distraernos y desviar el tema, y como por arte de magia se escuchan unos golpes en la pared. Gracias, mil gracias Inuyasha!

-Que fue eso? – Para mi alivio se reincorporó al decir esto último, devolviéndome mi sagrado espacio personal.

-Es Inuyasha!

-Él perro?

-Aguarda… - me volteé y toqué despacio de vuelta, nuestro despedida de siempre. –Buenas noches Inu… - susurré pegando mi frente contra la pared, sonreí enternecida. Siempre me recuerda, siempre me desea las buenas noches, a pesar de la tarde tan vergonzosa que le hice pasar.

Cuando me giré a ver a mi hermano se notaba furioso, su actitud relajada y seductora de recién se esfumó.

-Que… sucede? – mi voz sonó algo temblorosa, por que tengo miedo de aquella mirada?

-Dime la verdad Kagome, sientes algo por ese tipo, verdad? – se cruzó de brazos con vistosa molestia. No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero poner en palabras lo que siento por Inuyasha. Soy feliz haciéndome la desentendida, aunque se que en algún momento tendré que aceptarlo o rechazarlo, y dependiendo de la respuesta, modificará irremediablemente nuestra relación, que hasta ahora, para mi es perfecta.  
Suspiré. – No… lo se… - me lleve una mano a la frente masajeándome, realmente estoy agotada, no entiendo que ganan con meterse en mi vida.

-No lo sabes? – Levantó una ceja- ¿Cómo puedes no saber? Haber… te haré unas preguntas y asi descifraremos tu corazón! – Señalo con su dedo índice mi pecho y automáticamente lleve una de mi manos alli también.

-Decifrar mi… corazón? – El asintió con el ceño fruncido. –Te lo estas tomando muy en serio eh? – le sonreí.

-Nada que ver… solo me intriga saber… - se removió en la cama. –Bien… que sientes cuando estas a su lado? Te pones nerviosa? Te cuesta formular las oraciones?

-mmm… naaa…

-Ya veo… y cuando te toca de sorpresa?

-Nada…

-Segura?

-Segura Onii Chan!

-Entonces te sientes cómoda con él? No sientes que tu corazón fuera a salirse de tu pecho cuando lo ves?

-No me pasa nada de eso… de verdad… Inuyasha para mi es como… como tu!

-Co como yo!? – Su cara se transformó, parecía seriamente afectado por lo que le dije. – Si… como un hermano.. asi lo siento…dije algo que te molestara?-

Relata Bank

-Co como yo!? – Esta chica va a matarme, por un lado me alivia saber que por Inuyasha no tiene sentimientos relevantes, pero por otro lado, lo ve como a mi? Claro! Del tipo que jamás se enamoraría, ahora caigo en la cuenta de lo que soy para ella, nunca me vería mas que como su hermano… no tengo ninguna oportunidad…

-Si…como un hermano… asi lo siento… dije algo que te molestara?

Como decirle lo que pienso… No kag! Quiero que me veas como a un hombre! Quiero que te fijes en mi y que no vuelvas a voltear a ver a nadie mas que yo! Como decirle? Me vería como a un monstruo pervertido.

-No Kag, claro que no… - finjí una sonrisa tranquila. – Me alivia saber que no estas enganchada a ese tipo.

-Enganchada? – se carcajeó. – No claro que no, le guardo mucho cariño, el cuidó de mi toda la primaria.. él y… - Su vista se perdió en la nada. En que estará pensando?  
-Él y..? - Pasé una mano frente ella para sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

-Nada! Nada!

-Con que guardándome secretos eh… creo recordar la forma en que solía quitarte la información de mi interés… - me troné los dedos y la miré fijamente. –Estas lista?

-Que demonios piensas hacer Oni chan!? – tuvó la intención de retroceder pero era evidente que no había ninguna escapatoria.

-Haber… mi querida hermanita… por que no haces un poco de memoria, que es lo que hacía yo, cuando tu me quería ocultar algún secreto? – Respingó dándome la señal de que sus recuerdos volvieron, su cara fue de pánico, y tiene razón en tenerlo.

-No te atreverías!? – se acomodó dispuesta a enfrentarme.

-Quieres apostar!? – le dedique una última sonrisa de medio lado antes de arrojármele encima.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Noooo! No lo hagas! Oniii Chaaan!

-Eres miaaa! – la derribé en la cama y me senté sobre sus piernas, sus manos iban y venían rasguñándome y dándome golpes, asique las tome con mi mano izquierda y las sujete con la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlas. – Vas a decirme ahora? –  
Negó con su rostro sonrojado. –Ni pensarlo!

No puedo evitar sentirme atraído, su cuerpo se siente caliente bajo el mio, tenerla de esta manera… es extremadamente tentador. Su rostro rosado y esa chispa desafiante en sus ojos, me enciende, amo a esta Kag también. Amo a la juguetona.

-No me contendré entonces… - lo dije con doble intención, pero sé que ella no lo verá así.

Me lancé sin piedad a su estómago, mis cosquillas hacen que se retuerza, forcejeando inútilmente, tratando de escapar. Intenta contener su risa, pero fracasa estrepitosamente estallando en una escandalosa risotada. De seguro Iniyishi se debe estar preguntando que demonios estamos haciendo.

-Noo, Noooo! Para por favor! Papa y Mama vendrán a regañarnos!

-Te rindes? – Detengo mi tortura por unos instantes para ver que contesta. Ella frunce el seño sospesando la respuesta.

-De acuerdo….- aflojo mi agarre y ella se soba las muñecas con molestia fingida.

Me salgo de encima y me sorprendo al ver que su camisón se le había subido hasta la cintura, con tanto jugueteo no lo había notado, son blancas con encaje…mmm… muy sexy… ahora soy yo el que desvía la mirada con un rostro sumamente colorado, me siento tan estúpido. Mientras ella se acomoda la ropa y se sienta bien, trato de recuperar la compostura.

-Y bien? – la miro con toda la seriedad que me sale y note el rubor en sus mejillas, ella se sintió avergonzada por lo que vi.

-Bu..bueno… a quien me refería era a Sesshomaru..- El rubor de su rostro se vio más intenso, a que se deberá eso, es evidente que eso ya no es por mi causa.

-Sesshomaru? – ahora si me siento intrigado.

-Si, él es el hermano de Inuyasha, ya lo habías oído nombrar de mama hoy.

-Oh si, es cierto. Y que hay con "él"? – hice énfasis en la última palabra.

-Sesshomaru es alguien muy especial para mi… él fue mi primer amor…

-Como!? – Me quedé helado, mi hermana si se había enamorado de alguien más, y yo aquí como un tarado perdido por ella. Debo indagar más sobre este sujeto Taisho, sentirá lo mismo por Kag? Cual es su relación actual?

-Bueno, pasó hace dos años ya, quizás él ni me recuerde.- hizo un leve puchero que me quito el aliento.

-Como podría olvidarse de ti tan fácilmente? Cuantame anda, como fueron las cosas? – No me digas que estas sufriendo por este tipo hermanita.

-Todo comenzó estando en mi ultimo año de la primaria, era un tarde cálida de verano y estaba saliendo tarde de las actividades del club que hacía en ese entonces… Me encontré un momento con unas amigas en el centro, debía entregarles un trabajo que hacíamos juntas, por lo que ya me había retrasado mucho y se me había hecho de noche.  
Cuando volvía a casa pasé por un parque cercano al departamento, noté a un grupo de chicos bebiendo en el sector de juegos de los niños mas pequeños, negué desaprobando tal acción al pasarles de largo, luego de eso escuche que alguien arrojaba con furia una de esas latas de cerveza, me estremecí al instante y arrepentí de haber hecho aquel gesto, apresuré mi paso pero fue en vano.  
Sentí como una enorme mano apretaba mi hombro izquierdo, me giré aterrerada, el chico me grito algo que ahora no recuerdo, su aliento etílico me noqueó, mis piernas flaquearon cuando ví llegar a los otros 3 chicos. Estaba perdida lo sabía. Un par me tomo de los brazos y el que me había gritado me quito el bolso y lo arrojo al suelo para que el que estaba atrás lo revisara, comenzó a chequiarme y tocarme descaradamente, yo solo le rogaba que no me hicieran daño, que les daría todo. Era de noche y a esas horas la gente no solía pasearse por aquel parque asique simplemente esperaba lo peor. Vi a mi agresor agacharse y sus manos se dirigían a mis piernas, cerré los ojos y apreté fuerte la quijada, moría de miedo, sus intenciones eran obvias, me abrió las piernas y subió sus manos sudorosas despacio acariciándome los muslos, tomó mis bragas… - Escuchaba a mi hermana con atención llenándome de frustración e impotencia, como no estuve ahí para protegerla, cerre mis puños notándolos blaquecinos por la fuerza con que los oprimía, si llego a encontrarme con esos desgraciados… les arrancaría la garganta, no puedo escucharla mas, no quiero ni pensar en aquellos asquerosos tipos aprovechándose de ella.

\- Fue ahí que escuché un fuerte golpe y uno de mis brazos fue liberado, al abrir mis ojos vi a uno de los sujetos tirado en el suelo, al instante cayo el otro dejándome libre por completo, los otros dos miraban consternados. No tenia idea de que estaba sucediendo, sentí un brazo envolverme con fuerza de la cintura, "mi salvador" me apegó a su cuerpo protectoramente, tomo mi bolso, mientras los delincuentes restantes retrocedían atemorizados por aquel sujeto imponente de cabello platinado y ojos dorados asesinos, él murmuró algo que no pude escuchar por mi estado de shock, a penas fui capaz de girarme a ver su rostro, tenia una expresión fría no parecía atemorizado para nada, su mirada gélida llena de desprecio los espanto, yo realmente me sentía atrapada en una pesadilla, una situación irreal que jamás pensé me podría llegar a pasar a mi, y este tipo del que nunca esperaba nada, estaba ahí protegiéndome, sosteniéndome con fuerza entre sus brazos, no vaciló ni un segundo al verse en este tipo de situación…

-Quedaste realmente fascinada no? – la increpé y su rostro parecía arder en llamas, eso me hace rabiar.

-Sí! Digo… nunca jamás me hubiera imaginado a Sasshomaru plantársele a unos delincuentes en mi defensa, lo hubiera esperado de Inuyasha, pero él… no se… yo siempre creí que le caia mal…

-Por que lo dices? Él tipo se jugó las bolas, es obvio que te quiere. – Se llevo la almohada a la cara ocultando la vergüenza.

-Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier chica en peligro, estoy segura… Pero de verdad no podía creer que le importara lo que a mi me pasara… Él siempre se mostro frío y distante conmigo, apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, y me miraba de una forma que me daban escalofríos del miedo…

-Para tanto?

-Lo tendrías que conocer, sería la pareja perfecta de Elsa en Frozen…

-Sigues viendo esas películas infantiles!? No puedo creerlo Kag! Pfff! – traté de contener la risa, la verdad me siento algo aliviado que un tipo asi halla podido intervenir y mi hermosa Kag este sana y salva.

*********************************************  
Relata Kag

-Callate no te burles! –Le arrojé la almohada y el muy descarado me sacó la lengua.

–Bueno bueno ya, cuéntame que pasó después de eso?

-Bueno, recibí un fuerte regaño de parte suya… cosa que me pareció realmente extraño… parecía mi padre.. Recuerdo lo que me dijo.. fue algo como.. "En que demonios pensabas para andar vagando a estas horas y justo en un lugar como este!?" Me quede helada, temblaba del miedo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado seguía en sus brazos… él no se había percatado, hasta que pude ver un leve pero seguro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si lo conocieras pensarías que me volví loca, Sesshomaru sonrojado? Pero si, estoy segura de haberlo visto aunque era de noche, estaba seriamente impactada por mi casi abuso, las luces de aquellos faros que iluminaban el parque me dejaron presenciarlo.  
Me soltó bruscamente y recogió un paraguas que deduje había arrojado antes de "salvarme".

-Un paraguas? No dijiste que era verano?

-Si lo era, por eso sigo creyendo que aquel encuentro… el hecho de que estuviera en ese lugar en el momento justo para protegerme fue un milagro… como esa lluvia que cubrió mi cuerpo tiritante, se llevo mis aterradas lagrimas lejos… y nos dio la oportunidad de refugiarnos uno en los brazos del otro, solo por esa ocasión… Fue un milagro en verdad…


End file.
